Sinfonía en Re bemol
by Guardian of Hell
Summary: Octavia se encuentra con un viejo amigo y un antiguo amor acallado renace entre los dos. ¿Qué ira a pasar con la relación entre la cellista más virtuosa de Equestria y el baterista de la banda de metal más famosa del mundo?
1. El Reencuentro

**Nota del Autor: Para una mejor comprensión, imaginen a los personajes humanizados y estilo anime… ¿listo?... ¿lo hicieron?... ¡genial!... ahora pueden seguir leyendo.**

Capitulo Uno: El reencuentro.

Los acordes dejaban de sonar, el público se levantaba de sus asientos y aplaudía efusivamente al grupo de músicos, todos vestidos formalmente, Agradecen la ovación de su público y se retiran tranquilos detrás de bambalinas. Era un show más, aunque cada vez los apreciadores de la música clásica decaían con día. Una de las concertistas se retira del lugar, vestía un sobrio vestido gris, con cabellera de color negro de difícil descripción, Cargaba consigo su gran cello… algo inusual cargar tremendo instrumento por las calles de la ciudad capital de Canterlot a altas horas de la noche… pero conocía el camino como la palma de su mano, por lo que no sería difícil llegar a su hogar.

Unas cuantas cuadras y Octavia (que dicho a este momento, así se llamaba la concertista) llegaba a su hogar: un departamento ni muy grande, ni muy pequeño, de dos habitaciones, cocina, baño y living-comedor. Octavia sacó las llaves de su departamento y abrió la puerta. Su primera impresión no es la que uno desearía tener al volver de su hogar cansado. El living estaba todo desordenado, con envoltorios de comida chatarra, latas de bebida energética y en sí, un gran desorden. Sobre un sofá de color crema, estaba su amiga de toda la vida y compañera de departamento. Vestía una polera sin mangas de color blanco, unos pantalones negros ajustados, unos lentes de sol de color violeta, su cabello era azul y celeste, alborotado pero acorde a su estilo. Estaba absorta escuchando música con sus audífonos puestos. Octavia suspiro y entró, estaba molesta e iba a tener que hablar de nuevo con su amiga. Calmadamente cierra la puerta, deja su Cello a un lado, toma un vaso con agua y se acerca donde su amiga… para voltearle todo el vaso en la cara. Ella despierta abruptamente, se había quedado dormida sobre el sofá, se quita los audífonos y se puede escuchar música techno proveniente de ellos, a un gran volumen.

- _¡¿Oye y a ti qué te pasa?_ – pregunto molesta y mojada la peli azul.

- _¡Y tú deberías ser un poco más considerada, ¿qué no ves que llego cansada y ni siquiera tienes la decencia de limpiar el chiquero que has dejado?_

Estas discusiones eran recurrentes, nadie podía comprender como alguien tan sofisticada y educada como Octavia tuviera de mejor amiga a Vinyl Scratch, una DJ muy famosa y que gustaba de pasarla bien. Después de cerca de 15 minutos discutiendo a viva voz (o sino pregúntenle a sus vecinos), las dos amigas lograron arreglar sus diferencias y se pusieron a ordenar todo el desastre que había en casa. Después de cerca de una hora limpiando y ordenando, todo quedó limpio.

_- __¡Vaya!... estoy exhausta…_

_- __¿Y me lo dices a mí que vengo llegando?_

_- __Creí que ya he había disculpado por eso._

Ambas amigas se rieron, aunque para muchos resultara extraño, tratarse mal era una forma de demostrar el cariño que se tenían, pues muy en el fondo, se sentían casi como hermanas. De repente, Vinyl pone cara de recordar algo, por lo que afanosamente comienza a buscar algo en sus bolsillos.

_- __¿Eh?... ¿qué ocurre Vinyl?_

_- __Estoy buscando algo… ¡ha, acá están!_

Vinyl saca de su bolsillo derecho, dos entradas arrugadas, Octavia toma una de ellas, y logra leer un nombre.

_- __¿Bloodestria?_

_- __¡Sí!_

_- __¿Quieres ir a verlos?_

_- __¡Y quiero que me acompañes!_

_- __¡¿Qué?_

_- __¡Oh vamos Tavi, tú me dijiste que nunca es malo escuchar otros estilos de música!_

_- __Claro que no es malo._

_- __¿Entonces?_

_- __Es que ellos no son música… son ruido._

_- __¿Los has escuchado siquiera une vez?_

_- __No, pero…_

_- __¡Entonces no hagas drama y ve a cambiarte, que son para dentro de una hora más!_

_- __¡¿Qué?... ¡espera, yo…!_

Pero la cellista no tuvo oportunidad de queja alguna, Vinyl la empujaba hacia su habitación. Donde después de unos minutos ambas salen, pero Octavia ahora vestía unos jeans negros no muy ajustados y un polera del mismo color.

_- __¿Debo ir así?_

_- __¿Tienes alguna otra opción?_

Octavia no pudo rebatir, así qué asegurándose de dejar todo bien cerrado, salieron de su departamento hacia donde sería el concierto: el Canterlot Arena. Se tardaron muy poco en llegar al gran domo blanco que recibía a un gran número de público, en su mayoría hombres con barba, pelo largo, botas militares, chaquetas de mezclilla y poleras negras. Bebían cerveza, vodka y whisky a vista y paciencia de todos, esperando a que abrieran las puertas. Cuando ambas amigas llegaron, todos comienzan a entrar al Canterlot Arena, para poder tener lo mejores puestos.

_- __Mejor vamos._

_- __No, espera, que ellos entren primero._

_- __¿Por qué?_

_- __Ellos se van hasta adelante, para poder hacer un mosh pit._

_- __¿Un qué?_

_- __Ya lo verás._

Después de esperar a que entraran los demás, Vinyl y Octavia entraron, subieron por una escalera y buscaron unos asientos.

_- __¿Por qué ellos no tienen asientos?_

_- __Normalmente estos conciertos los escuchan de pie… además de que de seguro harán un mosh pit o un Wall of death._

_- __¿Unos qué?_

_- __Ya lo vas a ver… mira, que ya comienza el concierto._

Lentamente las luces bajaron su intensidad hasta estar todo envuelto en absoluta oscuridad, apenas se escuchaban los murmullos de los asistentes. Cuando de repente, lentamente una figura es iluminada, sin prestarle mucha atención al público se acerca a un gran amplificador que había en el escenario. La guitarra comienza a escucharse distorsionada, sosteniendo una nota. De la nada se le une el sonido grave de un bombo, siempre repitiendo al mismo tiempo un golpe. Después se escuchan cuatro golpes de platillos, marcando el compás, de repente se ilumina todo el escenario, dejando ver a los cuatro músicos. En primera línea había un guitarrista con un micrófono frente a él, que tocaba una Explorer de color negro; cerca de él, el segundo guitarrista que tocaba una Warlock con diseño metalizado; junto a ellos, el bajista que tocaba un bajo modelo Zombie Revenge; y atrás de todos ellos, el baterista, con su batería de dos bombos, seis toms, dos toms de piso, seis platillos distintos, una caja y un sillín. Todos comenzaron a tocar, era una canción lenta pero pesada, que hacía a todos sacudir sus cabezas. Vinyl acompaño el compás de la canción, también cabeceando, mientras Octavia aún seguía un poco resistente a estar en el concierto.

- _Take a look, to the Sky, just before you die… It's the last time you will!_

El baterista hace un corte en esta parte, que saca de su abstracción a Octavia, la que de repente comienza mostrar más interés.

- _¡¿Qué ocurre Tavi?_

- _¡Nada… es sólo qué… olvídalo!_

El concierto siguió por casi dos horas, hasta que termino con una canción llamada "Raining Blood", donde literalmente llovió sangre. Mientras todos se iban, Vinyl se masajeaba un poco el cuello, pues había cabeceado todas las canciones.

_- __¿Y qué te ha parecido?_

_- __Pues… interesante…_

_- __Pues que bueno, porque vamos a ir a ver a la banda._

_- __Espera, ¿qué?_

Vinyl toma del brazo a Octavia y se la lleva por las entrañas del Canterlot Arena, hasta llegar a un camarín con un cartel que decía "Bloodestria". Allí tocó la puerta, y el que era el guitarrista y vocalista de la banda abre la puerta.

_- __¡Vinyl!_

_- __¡Hola Thunder!... ¿cuánto tiempo, no?_

_- __¡Y que lo digas, hey chicos, miren quién ha venido a visitarnos!_

Los demás miembros se voltean a mirar, mientras se secaban la sangre falsa del cuerpo. Todos se alegraron de ver a la DJ y la hicieron pasar, lo mismo que con Octavia.

_- __¿Y quién es tu amiga?_

_- __Ella es Octavia… Tavi, ellos son Thunder Wings…_

_- __Hola_ – le responde el aludido, quien era guitarrista y vocalista, es alto, piel blanca, de contextura media, y cabello largo y liso de color negro

_-__… Heavy Mind_

- _Buenas_ – le responde, era segunda guitarra, de estatura media, piel blanca y cabello corto y rubio.

_-__… Hell Spirit_

- _¡Hola!_ – le responde animado el bajista, era de estatura media pero un poco más alto que el segundo guitarrista, de piel blanca, con una barba de chivo color rojo y totalmente rapado.

_-__… y finalmente, Fast Hooves._

- _Hola, ¿cómo est-?_ – era el baterista de la banda, alto, de piel blanca, con mayor desarrollo muscular que los otros, de cabello liso y largo de color rubio, además de una pequeña barba – _¿Octavia?... ¿eres tú?_

- _Si… ¿por qué lo-?... no… ¡no puedes ser tú!_ – dijo Octavia, con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

- _¡A poco aún me recuerdas!... ¡ven acá a saludar tu viejo amigo!_

Octavia corre hacia el baterista de la banda, pese a que nadie entiende bien que ocurre acá, ella se lanza y abraza a alguien a quien al parecer, no había visto en años.

- _Eh… ¿alguien entiende algo de acá?_ – preguntó Vinyl.

- _Ni idea_ – le respondió Thunder.

- _Lo mismo digo_ – dijo Heavy Mind.

- _Quiero un sándwich_ – dijo Hell Spirit, quien salió del camerino en busca de su sándwich.

Finalmente, los dos viejos amigos se separan, para que Fast explicara todo.

- _Lo que ocurre, es que yo ya conocía a Octavia._

- _¡¿Qué? _– dijeron todos.

- _Si, nos conocimos en la Academia de Música de Manehattan, cuando teníamos casi 15 años. Fuimos grandes amigos_– dijo Octavia.

- _Hasta que me expulsaron de la Academia._

- _¿Y por qué?_– pregunto Vinyl.

- _Pues formalmente, por no estar acorde a lo que la Academia quería formar… la verdad, fue que golpee a un profesor por insultar mi música, que es a lo que me dedico ahora._

- _Ya lo veo… bueno, nosotros solo pasábamos a saludar, mañana es otro día y tenemos que ganar nuestras monedas… vamos Octavia, ¡adiós chicos!_

- _Toma… llámame cuando quieras…_– le dijo Fast a Octavia, mientras le pasaba un papel con su número escrito –_…_ _espero que nos podamos volver a ver… mon chéri_

Octavia se sonroja un poco, toma el papel, se despide de todos y se va con Vinyl.

- _Dime… ¿ocurrió algo más entre Fast y tú?_

- _No… ¿por qué lo preguntas?_

- _Porque te sonrojaste mucho cuando te dio ese papel._

_- __¡N-no es cierto!_ – dijo Octavia, ahora mucho más sonrojada.

- _¡Lo ves, ahí está de nuevo!_– dijo Vinyl.

- _¡C-cállate!_

_- __¡Huy si te gusta!_

_- __¡¿Y tú crees que no note como mirabas a Thunder Wings?_

Ahora era Vinyl la que estaba roja.

_- __N-no sé de qué me hablas._

_- __Jejeje… creo que ya te atrapé…_

_- __¡N-no es cierto!_

_- __¡Oh vamos, Scratch, llevamos muchos años como amigas como para ocultármelo!_

_- __¡C-cállate!_

Vinyl se echó a correr, siendo perseguida por Octavia, ambas estaban riéndose y molestándose mutuamente, era como volver a ser niñas para ambas. Pero la verdad, es que volver a ver a Fast había causado algo dentro de Octavia, y sobre todo al verlo así, tan cambiado. Había que admitir que era apuesto y tenía mucho talento en la batería. Octavia estaba confundida y debía consultar las cosas fríamente con la almohada, asique apenas ambas llegaron a su hogar, se fueron a dormir, exhaustas, pero Octavia tenía aún revolucionada toda su mente.

- _¿Por qué?... ¿por qué me sentí tan extraña cuando lo vi de nuevo?... mejor voy a descansar y mañana de seguro todo estará resuelto._

Con esas inquietudes en su cabeza, Octavia se fue a dormir, sin saber qué cosas se gestaba poco a poco en su corazón.


	2. Una noche de Reflexión

Capitulo Dos: Una noche de reflexión.

Octavia daba vueltas en su cama, tratando de conciliar el sueño, llevaba cerca de dos horas así. Se sentó sobre su cama, vio la hora, las 03:45 AM. Se volvió a acostar, tratando de entender por qué no podía dormir.

- _¿Qué me ocurre?... ¿por qué no puedo quitarme su imagen de la cabeza?... si después de todo sólo era un amigo… un muy buen amigo… quizás demasiado bueno…_

Octavia sólo se tapa el rostro con una almohada, tratando de conciliar el sueño. Pero ella no era la única que no podía dormir bien… en el hotel Canterlot Plaza, en la habitación número 347, otro músico no podía conciliar el sueño, por lo que se levanto de la cama, camino hasta la cocina, sacó una cerveza, abrió la ventana para sentir el frío viento de la noche, se sentó en su cama y comenzó a beber su cerveza.

- _Maldita sea… pasan 10 años sin verla y cuando pensé que este maldito sentimiento había muerto, ella aparece de nuevo y me tiene sin poder dormir… mírenme, parezco nuevamente un adolecente._

Fast vuelve a beber de la lata de cerveza, mirando fijamente al astro nocturno, se acerca a un cajón, saca su I-Pod, busca una canción, se pone los audífonos y comienza a escuchar una suave melodía, inconscientemente comienza a cantarla, pero sin emitir sonido alguno. La luz de la luna llena la habitación, dejando ver al baterista tendido en su cama, con una lata de cerveza en su mano derecha y su reproductor de música en su mano izquierda. Lentamente comienza a cerrar los ojos y deja que las imágenes llenen su cabeza. Eran imágenes de cuando él tenía 15 años, en la Academia de Música, junto a su mejor amiga… a quien nunca pudo decirle sus verdaderos sentimientos hacia ella. Después de que lo expulsaron, nunca volvió a verla; pensó que nunca más la vería por lo que se dedico netamente a su música. Fue a los 17 años que formo su banda, que hoy es famosa en todo el mundo. Pero la fama y la fortuna nunca pudieron llenar el espacio en su corazón que dejo esa persona especial a quien nunca pudo borrar… quizás si tapar un poco su recuerdo, pero sólo fue cosa de que volviera a aparecer frente a sus ojos para hacer revivir esa llama antigua de amor que sentía por ella. De un momento a otro se vio cantando el coro de la canción, pero no lo cantaba con tristeza, dejando escapar el dolor acumulado durante todos estos años en ese coro.

- _I'm still loving you!_ – gritó al cielo nocturno, dejando escapar todo ese dolor en ese grito.

Después de eso, sólo apago el I-Pod y se lanzó sobre su cama. La lata de cerveza vacía rodo al suelo, para que el famoso baterista sólo cerrara los ojos, pudiendo nuevamente dormir, era un peso que necesitaba sacarse de encima.

-0-

Volvía a amanecer sobre Canterlot, el sol llenaba cada esquina de la gran capital y Bloodestria se reunía en el comedor del hotel para tomar desayuno. Todos parecían haber dormido muy bien… claro… excepto Fast, el que bajo con ojeras, despeinado, pálido y bostezando.

- _Buenos… días…_ – dijo, dejando escapar un bostezo.

- _Amigo… te ves terrible_ – le dijo Thunder Wings.

- _Pues tú tampoco eres precisamente Míster Universo…_

- _¿Estás bien?... ¿te ha ocurrido algo?_ – le pregunta Heavy, quien deja de comer sus tostadas con mantequilla.

- _¿Eh?... nada… es sólo que no dormí muy bien_ – respondió Fast, mientras se llevaba una taza de café a la boca y comenzaba a beber de ella.

- _Ajam… entonces… ¿nos vas a decir en quien estabas pensando cuando gritaste "I'm still loving you" hoy por la madrugada?_ – le pregunta Hell Spirit.

La pregunta termina de despertar a Fast, el que escupe todo el café en la cara de Thunder.

- _¿Cómo es qué…?_

- _Lo gritaste a todo pulmón… era obvio que te iba a escuchar…_

- _Bueno… vale… me has descubierto… ¿pero me prometen no contarle a nadie esto?_

Todos los músicos afirmaron con la cabeza, por lo que Fast comenzó a contarles su historia.

- _Cuando entre a la Academia de Música, entre no precisamente de la mejor forma, me admitieron porque era un excelente músico, pero mis papeles no estaban del todo limpios… en mi otra escuela me expulsaron por tener muchos conflictos con los profesores, por lo que naturalmente el director de la Academia iba a esperar la más mínima falta para poder expulsarme. Mis padres ya no tenían como costear otra escuela y en la Academia me recibieron becado, asique me prometí a mi mismo no dejar escapar esta oportunidad… las primeras semanas estuve muy sólo, todos me veían como el problemático y buscapleitos… claro… todos excepto una… y esa una era precisamente Octavia… no sé por qué deseaba ser mi amiga… pero no me importaba. Al poco tiempo desarrollamos un lazo muy fuerte… claro… yo deseaba que ese lazo pasara más allá de la amistad… pero nunca pude decirle lo que sentía a Octavia por ella… siempre me dio terror la idea de que si se lo decía la ahuyentaría de mi y volvería a estar sólo… por lo que me tragué todos mis sentimientos y sólo me limitaba a verla nada más que como a una amiga… ella siempre lograba calmarme cuando estaba a punto de explotar… era cosa de que me sonriera y todas mis iras desaparecían… pero sabía que no siempre iba a poder calmarme… así fue como un día, cuando cumplí con una tarea de crear una composición para el instrumento que deseara… el profesor tomo mis partituras, las hizo pedazos y me dijo que lo que yo tocaba no era más que ruido y notas sin orden ni armonía… eso hizo que finalmente toda mi ira reventara y le rompí una guitarra en la cabeza… claro que me expulsaron por eso… pero lo que más me dolió fue no poder despedirme de Octavia, ni tampoco poder decirle que estaba enamorado de ella… pero creo que fue para mejor… después de eso, deje la casa de mis padres y me aventure sólo por el mundo… hasta que los encontré a ustedes muchachos y formamos nuestra banda… bueno… y creía que con el tiempo, la música y el trabajo podría sacar a Octavia de mi mente… pensé que lo había logrado… pero el verla ayer nuevamente, mucho más hermosa de lo que recordaba… hizo renacer en mi ese viejo amor que sentía por ella… listo… lo he dicho todo._

- _Vale… ¿y qué piensas hacer al respecto?_ – preguntó Thunder.

- _Pues… la verdad no lo sé._

- _¡¿Cómo qué no lo sabes?_ – dijo Heavy Mind - _¡claro que lo sabes… vas a coger este teléfono, vas a llamar a Octavia y la vas a invitar a salir!_

- _Vale… sólo hay un problema…_

- _¿Cuál?_

- _Que no tengo su número de teléfono…_

Todos los músicos se echan sobre la mesa, algunos con las manos en la cara, mientras Fast sólo sostenía el celular de su amigo en sus manos y se reía un poco por su torpeza.

-0-

Mientras, en la casa de Vinyl, una conversación similar acababa de terminar. Octavia estaba echada sobre la mesa, mientras Vinyl trataba de pensar en algo.

- _¡Vamos Tavi!... ¡estoy seguro que él siente lo mismo por ti qué lo que tú sientes por él! _– le decía la DJ a su amiga, tratando de consolarla

- _Pero… ¿y qué pasa si ya tiene a otra?... ¿si ya está comprometido?... ¿o si está casado y con hijos?... ¡son muchos años sin vernos!_

- _Pues hay sólo una forma de saberlo…_ - dijo Vinyl, levantándose de la mesa, cogiendo su I-Phone y marcando el número que ayer la había pasado Fast a Octavia.

- _¿Qué haces?_

- _Voy a llamar a Fast… y lo vas a invitar a salir…_

- _¡¿Qué?... ¡¿acaso estás loca?_

- _Tranquila, maniática docta…_ – le dijo Vinyl a Octavia, mientras la despeinaba… bueno… más de lo que ya estaba _–… sólo dile que va a ser una reunión de viejos amigos… ya sabes… para hablar de la vida y esas tonterías._

- _Pero…_

Y antes de que pudiera protestar, Vinyl ya estaba hablando con el baterista de Bloodestria.

_- ¿Hola?, ¿Fast?_

_- Si…_

_- ¡¿Qué hay amigo?... soy Vinyl._

_- ¡Oh!... hola Vinyl… ¿cómo estás?_

_- Bien… pero parece que tu no mucho…_

_- Una mala noche, es sólo eso…_

_- Créeme… no fuiste el único_ – dijo la DJ, mientras miraba de reojo a Octavia.

_- ¿Qué?_

_- Nada, olvídalo…oye… Tavi quiere hablar contigo, asique ahora te la paso._

_- Vale… pásamela al teléfono._

Después de una pequeña batalla de susurros entre las dos amigas, Octavia finalmente tomo el celular y, armándose de valor, comenzó a hablar.

_- ¿Ho-hola?_

_- ¿Hola, Octavia?_

_- Hola Fast… ¿c-cómo estás?_

_- Eh… he estado mejor…_

_- ¿Qué?_

_- Olvídalo… oye… sabes… no sé cómo decir esto… pero… me gustaría… pedirte algo…_

_- ¿A sí?... ¿qué cosa?_

_- Pues… vaya… no soy bueno en esto… pero… yo… me preguntaba… si… ¿si acaso quisieras salir conmigo?_

_- ¿Es enserio?_

_- Si no quieres puedes decir que no… sabes que más… olvídalo… fue una estupidez…_

_- ¡No!, ¡no!... ¡claro que acepto!_

_- ¿Es enserio?_

_- Si… muy enserio…_

_- Wow… entonces… ¿qué te parece mañana, a las siete?… voy por ti y vamos a ver una película y después a comer o qué se yo._

_- Suena estupendo… entonces hasta mañana._

_- Hasta mañana, Tavi._

Octavia corta la llamada, para devolverle el teléfono a su amiga, que estaba sentada frente al computador preparando algunas mezclas de canciones.

_- ¿Y cómo te fue?_

_- Excelente…_ - dijo Octavia, suspirando… se veía más liviana que el aire.

_- ¿Lo invitaste a salir?_

_- Mejor… él me invito a mí…_

_- ¡Lo ves, yo lo sabía, sabía que también está loco por ti!_ – dijo Vinyl, quien salto de la silla para abrazar a su amiga en son de felicitación.

-0-

Mientras, en el comedor del hotel, en la mesa donde desayunaba la banda, todo eran risas y felicitaciones, al parecer todo se había dado a pedir de boca, y una pequeña fiesta se había dado entre los cuatro músicos para celebrar la cita concertada. Aunque por dentro, Fast estaba increíblemente nervioso por esto… pero ya lo hecho, hecho está, ahora le tocaba asumir y cumplir con su cita.


	3. La Velada

**Capitulo 3: La velada.**

El resto del día transcurrió con normalidad. Octavia se fue hasta la Opera de Canterlot a ensayar, mientras que Fast lo hacía con Bloodestria en una sala de ensayo profesional. Ambos se notaban mucho más tranquilos, e incluso hasta con más energía. Bueno, el resto del día fue para ambos dedicados a lo que habían consagrado sus vidas: la música.

Pero no dejaba de ser interesante el contraste entre ambos músicos y, bueno, su obra. Octavia era sobria, fina y elegante. Alguien que reflejaba en su mirada un vasto conocimiento musical de los clásicos. Mientras que Fast era la definición misma de un metal star, era grande, rudo, imponente a donde fuera que llegase, vestido siempre de la misma forma: polera, jeans y cinturón de cuero negros, botas militares siempre lustradas impecablemente, cabello largo y lacio, y a veces utilizaba un abrigo de cuero negro, además de su amuleto: un pentagrama invertido con runas nórdicas. Definitivamente imponía su presencia a donde fuera que llegara, y aunque se ve intimidante, es amigable pero poco social, o mejor dicho, de pocos amigos.

La noche cayó sobre la capital de Equestria, y ambos músicos se retiran a dormir, esperando ansiosos la nueva salida del sol.

-0-

Y así, otro día cae sobre todo el mundo, mientras el sol vierte sus cálidos rayos sobre toda la tierra y con su luz despierta a los músicos. Ambos se levantan más que rápidos… dejando a sus compañeros con la resaca de la fiesta de anoche (oigan… ellos también tienen derecho a divertirse… ¿o no?). A la velocidad del rayo se duchan, visten, desayunan y salen a su lugar de trabajo, querían que el día se pasara rápidamente. Octavia comienza a practicar… y sin darse cuenta… había tocado en seis horas todo el repertorio de la Real Orquesta Sinfónica de Canterlot… tres veces. Mientras, en la sala de ensayo, Fast ya había tocado toda la discografía de su banda… dos veces (que a esa altura del partido… siendo 6 discos… con 12 canciones cada uno… con un promedio de 5 minutos y medio por canción… llevaba seis horas y treinta y seis minutos tocando sin parar - ¡já!, de seguro creyeron que no iba a calcular, ¿verdad?).

Atardecía, y siendo las 17:00 ambos músicos se retiran de sus trabajos, ambos con la misma excusa: "¡tengo una cita muy importante!" Los dos músicos llegan a sus hogares, se vuelven a duchar, se cambian de ropa y se preparan para estar lo más presentables posibles. A las 18:15 Fast sale del hotel en camino al departamento de Octavia, pero para no llegar con las manos vacías, compra una rosa blanca en el camino. Como un reloj suizo, Fast está puntualmente a las 19:00 en la puerta del departamento de Octavia, y aunque los nervios se lo comían vivo, se armo de valor y llamó a la puerta. Ante él se presento una figura digna de ser admirada por los mejores artistas del mundo… ¡los ángeles envidiarían la belleza que Fast tenía en frente! Vestida de un sobrio vestido negro de un pieza, con su peinado al aire y luciendo una pequeña cadena de oro con un rubí azul colgando de ella, la cellista recibía a Fast.

- _Hola Fast._

- _Ho-hola Tavi… _- dijo Fast, a punto de babear.

- _¿Y?... ¿cómo me veo?_ – dijo Octavia, luciendo toda su figura.

- _Aasdasdassddsa_ – fue todo lo que pudo decir el baterista, al parecer, la hermosura lo dejó idiota.

- _¿Qué?_

- _L-lo siento… te ves hermosa, Octavia… _– le dijo Fast, saliendo del trance momentáneo, cuando recordó la flor –_… oh cierto… traje esto para ti… recordé que eran tus favoritas._

Fast le pasa la flor a Octavia, la cual agradece con una sonrisa el gesto.

- _Muchas_ _gracias Fast, es muy hermosa._

- _No tanto como tú_ – dijo resuelto el imponente metalero.

Octavia se sonroja ante las palabras de Fast.

- _Bueno… ¿nos vamos?_

- _Vamos._

Ambos músicos se van a su primera parada: una cena en el restaurant más exclusivo de Canterlot; y aunque a Fast le molestaba un poco todo el refinamiento que esto significaba, estaba dispuesto a tragarse su orgullo con tal de ver a Octavia feliz. Pasaron la noche comiendo y conversando… conversando mucho… quizás demasiado… la cosa es que pasaron cerca de cuatro horas sólo hablando, recordando viejos momentos, como se conocieron en la Academia, como fue su vida cuando se separaron y que ha sido de ellos hasta esa noche.

-_… y esa es mi triste historia._

- _Oye… no es triste._

- _¿Tú crees?_

- _No todos los días llega una princesa a tus camerinos a pedirte un autógrafo._

- _Todos los días me piden autógrafos…_

- _Pero nunca que le autografíes… bueno… ahí…_ - dice Octavia, mientras apunta disimuladamente cierta parte del cuerpo femenino que no es digno nombrar… mentira, se señalaba el busto, pero muy discretamente, lo que causa la risa del baterista.

- _Jajajaja… cierto… si lo ves desde ese punto de vista, quizás no era tan triste._

- _Pero sabes qué… después de escuchar toda esa… "vivencia" que tuvieron con la princesa Luna… puedo decir que estoy muy orgullosa de ti._

- _En serio… ¿por qué?_

- _Supiste ser un caballero, te negaste elegantemente, y a cambio no sólo le diste un autógrafo en un disco exclusivo, sino que también las baquetas de tu concierto, una fotografía y tu más solemne juramento de no divulgar eso en la prensa._

- _Seré el baterista más rápido de la banda más agresiva de Equestria… pero la que me transformo en un caballero fuiste tú Tavi_ – le dice Fast, tomando de las manos a Octavia, la que se sonroja por eso –_… bueno… ya es tarde… pero antes de ir a dejarte a tu casa… quisiera que me acompañes a un último lugar… ¡mozo, la cuenta, ahora!_

Luego de pagar la comida, ambos músicos se van hasta el parque central de la ciudad capital, al lado de la gran laguna. La noche era plena, las estrellas y la luna sobre el cielo hacían simplemente perfecto el paraje.

_- __Dime… ¿recuerdas este lugar?_

_- __Claro que lo recuerdo…_

_- __¿Recuerdas lo que te prometí acá?_

_- __Si… me prometiste no alejarte nunca de mi… que me protegerías siempre… tres días después te expulsaron… tonto… rompiste esa promesa…_ - dijo Octavia, al borde de las lágrimas.

_- __Si… y por eso vengo a pedirte perdón._

Fast se arrodilla frente a Octavia, la que sólo se sonroja al verlo.

_- __No… no vengo a pedir… vengo a suplicar… a implorar… a rogar tu perdón… fui un tonto y todos estos años alejados de ti fueron un suplicio…_

_- __F-Fast…_

_- __Ahora vengo a confesarme ante ti… todos los días lejos de ti eras en lo único en lo que pensaba… eras mi último recuerdo antes de irme a dormir… y eras lo primero en lo que pensaba en la mañana…_

_- __¿Q-qué quieres decir con esto?_

_- __Octavia… yo… mierda… no soy bueno con esto… a la chingada, a lo que sea… ¡Octavia yo te amo!_

Fast cierra con fuerza los ojos… y espera… esperó que las manos de Octavia se soltarán de las suyas… pero no ocurrió… esperó ver a Octavia correr, alejándose de él… pero no ocurrió… sino que todo lo contrario… sintió sólo una lágrima, una cálida lágrima caer sobre su cabeza… al levantar la vista, la cellista lloraba con una sonrisa en el rostro. Fast se levanta lentamente, hasta quedar a la misma altura que Octavia, pero sin soltarle las manos.

- _¿Q-qué ocurre?... ¿fue… fue algo que dije?_

- …

- _Esta bien… entonces lo mejor será que…_

Pero algo acalló a Fast, un cálido beso y unos brazos que se colgaban de su cuello, en un abrazo que sabía lo encadenaría para siempre. Él sólo se dejo llevar, y con su brazos rodeo a su amada desde la cintura y la apego más a él, podían sentir el calor uno del otro. Hace años esperaban eso, sentir el calor uno del otro, fundiéndose todo en un beso. Se separaron sólo para respirar.

- _Eres un tonto, ¿lo sabías?_

_- __¿Por qué?, ¿qué hice ahora?_

_- __¿Cómo te vas sin decirme lo que yo también esperé tanto oír?_

- _No me digas que tú…_

Octavia sólo afirma lentamente con la cabeza, mientras unas cuantas lágrimas aún recorren su rostro. Fast sonríe y vuelve a besar a su mujer… si… ahora era suya… suya y de nadie más… ahora y para siempre se habían entregado el uno al otro, con el firmamento como testigo y el gran astro nocturno como lumbrera, habían sellado su amor… un amor que tomo años madurar, pero que ahora estaba vivo, pleno y sobretodo, completo.

- _Te amo… no sé bien desde cuando, ni tampoco el por qué… pero en estos momentos no me importa ni el cuándo, ni el cómo, ni el por qué… lo único que me importa es que ahora que te tengo en mis brazos no te voy a dejar ir nunca más._

- _Más te vale que no sea así._

Ambos músicos se sonríen mutuamente y se vuelven a besar, ya poco les importaba si alguien los veía o qué pensarían al verlos, estaban felices, estaban absolutamente enamorados uno del otro. Después de tantos años por fin escucharon las palabras que por años anhelaron escuchar del otro, no necesitaban palabras para decirse las cosas, se miraban a los ojos y se podían leer mutuamente como quien lee un libro. Finalmente ambos músicos se van a casa de Octavia, y aunque la idea original de Fast era simplemente dejarla en su casa… digamos que hubo un cambio de planes… digamos que… por las pasiones desatadas en el momento… iban a estar ocupados el resto de la noche.

**Capitulo Extra especial: Una sinfonía nocturna.**

Era cerca de medianoche, y ambos enamorados iban camino al departamento de Octavia, se demoraron cerca de quince minutos en llegar.

- _Bueno… creo que yo te dejo acá…_ – dice Fast –_… nos vemos mañana Tavi._

- _Ah no… tú no te vas_ – le dice Octavia, tomándolo por el cuello de su polera, ahorcándolo un poco, haciéndolo entrar a su casa.

- _¿Pero qué cara…?_

Después de que entrara el baterista, la puerta se cierra de nuevo, mientras que adentro los dos músicos se besaban apasionadamente. Octavia llevaba a Fast lentamente y sin que se diese cuenta directamente hacia su habitación. Cuando hubieron llegado, se separan un poco para poder respirar, estaban absolutamente felices, con el rostro sudado y sonrojado, mientras respiraban agitadamente.

- _Te amo, Tavi._

- _Y yo a ti, Fast._

Siguieron besándose sentados en la cama, y sin dejar de hacerlo, Fast acuesta suavemente a su novia sobre la cama. Lentamente comienza a besar su cuello, mientras Octavia daba pequeños suspiros de placer.

- _E… espera…_

- _¿Ah?... ¿qué ocurre?_

- _Vinyl nos podría escuchar…_

- _Que se joda…_

- _Pero…_

Fast calla a Octavia con un tierno beso en los labios, y la levanta de a poco de la cama.

- _Ok, ok… si no quieres no importa… ya así te amo con mi vida._

- _¿L-lo dices en serio?_

- _Que me parta un rayo si miento_ – le dice Fast, sonriéndole.

Octavia sonríe y besa a Fast, ahora siendo ella quien tome la iniciativa. Lentamente comienza a sacarle la polera a Fast, dejando su torso al aire.

- _Vaya… te has ejercitado mucho desde que nos vimos por última vez._

- _Jejeje… ¿es que acaso no te gusta?_

- _Todo lo contrario, todo lo contrario_ – dice Octavia, mientras comienza a acostarse sobre Fast y lo ve con ojos de deseo.

Así comienzan los dos, poco a poco, a sacarse una por una las prendas de vestir del otro, sin dejar de verse a los ojos y de besarse. Una vez estuvieron como Dios los echó al mundo, Fast comienza nuevamente a besar el cuelo de la cellista, la que resiste sus gritos de placer mordiéndose el labio. Fast nota esto y sólo le pasa una almohada.

_- __¿Y para qué me pasas esto?_

_- __Créeme… lo vas a necesitar…_

_- __No comprendo…_

_- __No comprendas… sólo déjamelo a mí._

Fast siguió bajando, sintiendo cada centímetro de piel de su novia, besando cada parte de su cuerpo, absorto totalmente en su tarea. Hasta que llegó justo a donde quería (ya sabemos a dónde… jejeje…) y simplemente se dedico, con delicadeza y una maestría inesperada (bueno… no sé si tanto cómo inesperada… pero ya saben a qué me refiero) a acariciar la entrada de Octavia con su lengua. Antes de que Octavia pudiera gritar, se tapo a sí misma el rostro con la almohada para que el grito no se sintiera por… a ver… técnicamente… todo Canterlot.

- _¿Ves que la ibas a necesitar?_

Octavia solo afirma lentamente con su cabeza aún debajo de la almohada.

- _¿Quieres que me detenga?_

Ahora la respuesta fue negativa. Por lo que tranquilamente, Fast siguió con su faena. Octavia se retorcía de placer mientras ahogaba los síntomas del placer en la suavidad de la almohada que la acompañó durante tantas noches de sueño, ahora, en su primera noche de pasión con aquel que amaba.

Así siguieron por unos quince minutos, hasta que Octavia decidió parar a Fast.

- _¿Eh?, ¿qué ocurre?, ¿he hecho algo mal?_

- _No… no… ha sido… fantástico_ – dice la cellista, sonrojada.

- _¿Entonces?_

- _Creo… creo que estoy lista…_

- _¿E-estás segura?_ – dijo Fast, mientras tragaba un poco de saliva.

La cellista sólo afirma con su cabeza lenta y tímidamente. Fast sonríe por la ternura en la expresión de Octavia y la besa.

- _Está bien… pero si cambias de opinión no interesa, ¿ok?_

- _E-está bien… pero… déjame arriba por favor._

Fast se acuesta en la cama, con Octavia en sobre él. Fue un momento, apenas unos minutos, pero eso no quito que fuera doloroso y, por qué no decirlo, algo vergonzoso para ambos. Octavia se permitió unas cuantas lágrimas, lo que preocupo Fast, después de todo, lo último que quieres es generarle dolor a la mujer que amas.

- _¿Estas bien?, ¿te duele mucho?... si deseas podemos…_

Pero Octavia lo cayó con un beso, ambos se besaron sin moverse, sin respirar. Finalmente se separaron con la respiración agitada y el rostro sudado.

- _No… ya hemos llegado demasiado lejos… quiero terminar lo que comencé contigo._

Entonces, ambos comenzaron; por un buen rato no dijeron nada, no emitieron sonido alguno, sólo se sonreían y se miraban a los ojos, diciéndose sin palabras todo lo que hace tantos años querían decirse, y que por fin tenía su consumación en el acto más sublime de la demostración física del amor. Cada uno exploraba al otro, en cuerpo y alma, su unión trascendía lo físico, trascendía lo material, no era sólo la unión de dos cuerpos, sino de dos almas, de dos mentes, de dos corazones que con cada movimiento querían gritarle al firmamento, hasta que el mismísimo Dios los escuchará, querían predicar su amor a cada ser mortal e inmortal que habitase el vasto universo, hacer que trascendiese toda barrera y dejar su pequeña marca en la vida del eterno cosmos.

La noche siguió su camino, la tarea estaba hecha y los dos enamorados reposaban en el lecho, contemplando el firmamento nocturno que se les abría como testigo de lo que ahí había pasado.

- _Fast… _- dice Octavia, acostaba sobre el pecho del baterista.

- _Dime, Tavi._

- _¿Por qué nunca me lo dijiste?_

- _¿Qué cosa?_

- _Pues que estabas enamorado de mí._

- _Pues… la verdad… todavía no lo sé con certeza… supongo que fue miedo._

- _¿Miedo a que?_

- _Miedo a alejarte de mi… a que me rechazarás… a que fueras mi amiga solo por lástima o curiosidad… que no sintieras lo mismo que yo sentía por ti y me dejaras sólo… tal y como estuve tantos años._

- _¿Sólo?_

- _Así es…_

- _¿Y tus viejos amigos?_

- _¡Bah!... nunca tuve amigos de verdad…_

- _¿Y tus padres?_

- _Trabajaban todo el día, todos los días. Era poco y nada lo que convivíamos y para que te digo nuestra relación. Por eso se me fue tan fácil irme de casa, simplemente tome algo de ropa, algo de dinero, mis baquetas y un poco de comida, deje una nota sobre la mesa y me marché… ni siquiera sé si se dieron por enterados… o si siquiera les importo que me haya marchado._

- _Créeme… les importo… y mucho._

Fast se sentó lentamente sobre la cama.

- _¿C-cómo sabes eso?_

- _Al día siguiente tus padres fueron corriendo a la Academia a saber si habías ido, pero nadie sabía nada de ti; me preguntaron si es que acaso yo sabía algo sobre ti o de donde podías estar, yo naturalmente no sabía nada… y ahí fue cuando me contaron que te habías marchado… mi corazón se hizo pedazos cuando supes que te habías ido… mucho más de lo que ya estaba luego de saber lo de tu expulsión… la policía te busco por toda la ciudad por una semana… luego de eso, los tribunales te declararon legalmente muerto… tus padres siguieron buscándote por tres meses más… hasta que finalmente ya se hizo insostenible la búsqueda y decidieron acabar con ella._

Fast se quedó mudo, mirando la nada, sentado en la cama. En sus ojos se asomaban algunas lágrimas que tímidamente se mostraban, pero eran lo suficientemente notorias como para que las viera Octavia.

- _M… mis padres… me buscaron… yo… les importaba…. y me comporte siempre como un bastardo con ellos… soy una basura…_

Octavia abraza por la espalada a Fast, mientras él dejaba salir algunas lágrimas por el dolor que le causaban los escasos recuerdos que tenía de sus padres y como se imaginaba que se sintieron cuando leyeron su nota.

_- __No seas tan duro contigo mismo… no fue tu culpa… simplemente tomaste una mala decisión, eso es todo._

_- __¿Y ahora que puedo hacer?_

_- __Pues por ahora… descansar… ha sido una larga noche y debemos estar bien para mañana por la mañana._

_- __Tienes razón… después veré como arreglo las cosas con mis padres… pero ya es tarde… vamos a__dormir_ – dijo Fast, mientras se acostaba al lado de Octavia.

Ambos comenzaron lentamente a quedarse dormidos, cuando unas últimas palabras se podían escuchar como susurros entre ambos amantes.

- _¿Crees que Vinyl nos haya escuchado?_

- _¿A alguien le importa?_

Ambos músicos se rieron juntos, mientras lentamente comenzaban a caer en la inconsciencia del sueño, mientras estaban abrazados el uno con el otro.

_- __Sabes… creo que ya no tengo miedo de estar sólo._

_- __¿Por qué?_

_- __Porque después de esta noche, ya eres mía para siempre…_

Los dos músicos se quedaron así finalmente dormidos, con una suave briza entrando por su ventana y con el firmamento nocturno velando sus sueños.


	4. Una… bueno no, seis visitas inesperadas

**Capitulo Cuarto: Una… bueno no, seis visitas inesperadas.**

El sol volvía a alzarse sobre el cielo, mientras los rayos se colaban con su luz y calor en la habitación de la cellista. En su cama, dos figuras duermen abrazadas, siendo gentilmente despertadas por los rayos del sol. Ambos despiertan casi al mismo tiempo, siendo lo primero que ven los ojos del otro.

_- Jejeje… buenos días Tavi._

_- Buenos días, ¿cómo amaneciste?_

_- Perfecto… desperté contigo._

Octavia se sonroja, Fast sólo la besa y la abraza, mientras ella se acomoda sobre su pecho.

_- ¿Qué horas son?_

_- Son… las 10:30._

_- Oh… ¡¿qué, las 10:30?_

Y en menos de dos tiempos, Octavia vuela (literalmente) al baño, ante la mirada atónita de su novio. En menos de cinco minutos se había duchado y peinado, y hacia maromas para poder vestirse, mientras Fast observaba desde la cama el show digno de un circo.

_- Tavi… ¿estás bien?_

_- ¡Se me hizo tarde para el ensayo!_

_- Tavi…_

_- ¡Y tenemos una presentación muy importante dentro de una semana!_

_- Octavia…_

_- ¡Y todavía no he terminado de aprender la Séptima Sinfonía en Re bemol de Schwanzteuger!_

_- ¡Octavia!_

_- ¡¿Qué?_

_- Hoy es día feriado._

_-… ¿qué?_

Fast saca un calendario que tenía en su billetera, y se veía claramente ese viernes de color rojo. Octavia sólo se tira sobre la cama, a medio vestir, con cara de cansada.

_- Imaginar que sólo hice todo espectáculo para nada._

_- Ya… no lo hiciste por nada…_

_- ¿Cómo?_

_- Pues me has entretenido de gran manera._

Octavia sólo le da un golpe a Fast… pero con cariño.

_- Auch…_

_- Te pasa por pesado._

_- Jejeje… aunque igual debes admitir que te gusto lo de anoche, ¿verdad?_

_- ¡F-Fast!_ – dijo la cellista, totalmente sonrojada.

_- Jajaja… lo mejor será que nos levantemos._

_- Si… estoy hambrienta._

Ambos músicos se visten (bueno, Octavia termina de vestirse, Fast sólo procura taparse la parte inferior de su cuerpo, por lo que se pone sus pantalones, sus botas militares y su pentagrama rúnico) y salen al comedor, ahí estaba Vinyl, tomando una taza de café.

_- Buenos días Vinyl._

_- ¡Vaya, hasta que despertaron el par de tortolos!_

_- Jejeje… y… ¿cómo dormiste anoche?_

_- Bien… pero… fui interrumpida por unos ciertos ruiditos en medio de la noche… varias veces._

Ambos músicos se sonrojaron a más no poder.

_- ¡Hola!, ¿quién eres tú?_

Un voz chillona llega desde otro lado de la sala, Fast voltea la mirada hacía de donde viene la voz y ve a seis chicas, de entre 18 y 22 años. La que le hablaba estaba a unos cinco centímetros de su rostro, de piel blanca, ojos azules y pelo rosa esponjado.

_- ¿Eh?... ¡ah!_ – dijo Fast, dando un paso para atrás por el susto.

_- Que extraño nombre, yo me llamo Pinkie, bueno, no me llamo Pinkie, pero todos me dicen Pinkie, tú también puedes decirme Pinkie, ¿y yo cómo te puedo llamar?_

_-¡Pinkie, dale un poco de espacio!_ – dice otra del grupo, de pelo liso púrpura con dos visos, uno rosa y otro violeta, vistiendo un uniforme escolar... más específicamente de la Real Academia Superior de Canterlot... ¡a que no se esperaban que inventara un nombre difícil!, ¿verdad?.

_- Vaya… he tenido entrevistas agresivas pero esta si lleva las palmas._

_- Fast, ellas son nuestras amigas, vienen de Ponyville por el día a Canterlot y les ofrecí pasar acá a descansar un poco… ellas son Pinkie, Twilight, Applejack, Rarity, Rainbow Dash y Fluttershy._

Todas saludaron al ser nombradas.

_- Hola… es un gusto conocerlas a todas… mi nombre es Fast Hooves._

Todas reaccionaron al nombre, Twilight se atraganto con un poco de café, Rainbow Dash y AJ lo escupieron, Pinkie se puso a saltar como loca de la felicidad, Fluttershy sólo sonrió haciendo squee y Rarity balbuceo unas palabras antes de desmallarse.

_- ¡¿Eres Fast Hooves?_ – dijo Applejack, cerca de la cara de Fast.

_- Si…_

_- ¡¿O sea… __**ÉL**__ Fast Hooves?_ – dijo Dash, corriendo a AJ de su lugar.

_- Si…_

_- ¿El baterista de Bloodestria? _– preguntaron las dos al mismo tiempo.

_- Bueno, ¿quieren que les pase mi cédula de identidad para que estén seguras de que soy yo?_

_- _ – decían las dos, antes de caer desmalladas por la emoción.

Twilight las toma y las pone junto a Rarity, que seguía desmallada.

_- Espero sepas disculparlas… no todos los días tenemos a una estrella de rock frente a nosotras._

_- No te preocupes… uno después de un tiempo se acostumbra. _

Entonces, el estomago de ambos músicos reclama por el hambre.

_- Y hablando de tiempo… es hora de que desayunemos._

_- Cierto, muy cierto… usted primero, madame._

Octavia se sienta a la mesa, y junto a ella se sienta Fast. A las seis forasteras les sorprende un poco el trato tan cariñoso entre ambos músicos.

_- Oigan… ¿les puedo preguntar algo?_

_- Claro que si Twi, pregunta con confianza._

_- Ustedes… bueno… acaso… son…_

_- ¿Novios?_

_- L-lo siento… perdonen que me entrometa._

Los dos músicos se ven a los ojos y se ríen.

_- No te preocupes Twilight… y si… la verdad es que si… con Tavi somos novios._

_- ¡¿En serio?... ¿y desde cuándo?_

_- Desde ayer – responde con una sonrisa Octavia, mientras besa a Fast._

_- ¡Wow!, felicitaciones Tavi, sabía que encontrarías a un buen chico_ – le responde Twilight.

_- ¡Uh!, ¡uh!, ¿y cuando planean casarse?, ¿cuándo van a tener hijo?, ¿van a vivir acá en Canterlot o se van a mudar?, ¡esto merece que hagamos una gran fiesta con muchos globos y serpentinas y una piñata y música, y ponche… o sea lo que sea que beban los músicos!_

La peli rosada sólo seguía hablando y saltando de un lado para otro, Octavia sonreía de ver de nuevo a sus amigas, mientras que Fast trataba de acostumbrarse a actitudes tan distintas.

-0-

Después de una hora conversando y comiendo, entre felicitaciones, bromas, y algunos autógrafos. Fast se tuvo que ir, debía encontrarse con el resto de la banda en el estudio de grabación para unas grabaciones importantes. Por lo que termino de vestirse, se despidió de todas, y muy especialmente de Octavia, a quien le dedico un último y cariñoso beso.

_- Vendré a eso de las 17:00 para que volvamos a salir, ¿está bien?_

_- Está bien, pero lo mejor será que vayas con tu banda._

_- Si… lo sé… adiós… te amo._

_- Yo también te amo, tontito_ – le dice Octavia, mientras se despiden con un beso.

Fast hecha camino directamente al estudio de grabación, cuando llega se da cuenta que no hay nadie, el estudio estaba absolutamente obscuro, aunque los instrumentos estaban ahí.

_- ¿Hola?_

De la nada entonces, se prenden las luces y Fast siente como le vierten un líquido frio sobre la cabeza, seguido de unos cuantos golpes en la nuca de forma amistosa. Al darse vuelta, vio a toda su banda, sonriéndole, sosteniendo un barril de cerveza vacio que goteaba el contenido desparramado. Thunder es el primero en separarse del grupo y con un abrazo saluda a su amigo.

_- ¡Felicitaciones amigo, de verdad estamos todos muy felices con la noticia!_

_- Muchas gracias Thunder._

Así siguieron todos, uno por uno, dándole las felicitaciones del caso y Fast agradeciéndolas todas una por una. Después de las bromas y de que Fast se secará la cerveza de la cabeza y limpiaran el estudio del líquido, se dedicaron enteramente a su nuevo trabajo.

-0-

Mientras, en casa de Octavia, las seis amigas rodeaban a la cellista, bombardeándola con distintas preguntas sobre su nuevo novio.

_- ¿Y desde hace cuanto se conocían?_

_- Desde hace varios años, en la Academia de Música, pero al él lo expulsaron antes de que yo me graduara._

_- ¿Y siempre estuviste enamorada de él?_

_- Desde el primer momento, pero me daba terror que se alejara de mi si le decía que estaba enamorada de él, por lo que me limite a tratarlo como un amigo… claro… hasta ayer por la noche, donde él me dijo que también se había enamorado de mi y… bueno… pasó lo que tenía que pasar…_

_- Wow… es una historia muy bella_ – dijo Twilght.

_- Si… y sobre todo tienes que cuidar muy bien de él, dulzu_ra – acota AJ.

_- ¿Eh?... ¿por qué lo dices?_

_- Bueno… no te voy a mentir… no estás saliendo con cualquier músico… estás con uno que tiene fama a nivel mundial… reconocido como el mejor baterista del mundo._

_- Además de ser el más rápido de todos… digo… ¡solo escucha sus canciones, esa velocidad con el doble bombo nadie la tiene!_ – agrega Rainbow Dash.

_- Además… muchas revistas influyentes ya lo han catalogado como el músico más guapo de todos… es un material digno de ser perseguido_ – dice Rarity, ya recuperada del desmayo inicial.

_- ¿T-tú lo crees así Rarity?_

_- ¡Pues claro que sí cariño!... digo… es sólo cosa de verlo… aunque no es de mi gusto, a mi me gustan los hombres más refinados, alguien de la alta aristocracia de Canterlot me vendría como anillo al dedo._

Todas las amigas se ríen un poco, mientras Rarity ponía cara de soñadora (sólo Dios sabe que cosas se imaginaba), excepto Octavia, quien al parecer, nunca había vislumbrado la posibilidad de que hubieran otras mujeres tras de su novio… y esto, naturalmente, la dejo profundamente preocupada.


	5. Sólo confía en mí

**Capitulo Cinco: Sólo confía en mí.**

Ya había pasado poco más un mes desde la noche en que los dos músicos habían comenzado su noviazgo. Para ambos fue como estar en el paraíso, confiaban ciegamente uno en el otro. Por fin en mucho tiempo, sentían que sus vidas estaban completas, ese vacío en sus existencias se había llenado uno con el otro, con ese amor tan sencillo, tan puro, tan vivido, tan comprometido. Habiéndolo querido o no, sus almas y sus vidas ya se habían conectado una con otra en un amor digno de ser escrito por los mejores poetas que esta tierra han visto.

Pero no todo podía ser color de rosa para los músicos. Después de lo que había dicho Rarity, Octavia estaba siempre con una angustia existencial de que le quitaran a su novio, a esa persona por la que había esperado tantos años; y aunque ella no lo decía, Fast sabia interpretar las señales. Muchas veces, cuando salían y unas jóvenes fanáticas de su música se acercaban a pedirle algún autógrafo o una fotografía, notaba que Octavia se ponía muy incómoda y su mirada se llenaba con un dejo de pánico o angustia… y sin quererlo, también esto le había causado una preocupación a Fast. De seguro se preguntarán el por qué, pues porque en dos semanas más saldría de gira mundial con Bloodestria, una gira que de seguro le mantendría alejado de Octavia por un año, si no es que más, y si ya ver a Octavia con cara de angustia le provocaba dolor a Fast, imaginen la cara que tendría la cellista cuando el baterista le diga que se va de su lado de seguro por más de un año.

Ante esta situación, Fast decidió llamar a alguien… a una conocida… digámoslo mejor… una poderosa conocida… así que sin más ni más, tomo su I-Phone, busco un número telefónico y llamó.

- _…_

_- __Vamos… vamos…_

_- __…_

_- __Maldita sea… contesta…_

_- __¿Diga?_

_- __¿Hola, princesa Luna?_

_- __¡Ya he dicho que no doy entrevistas a los tabloides de farándula!__ – _grito en el teléfono, casi reventándole el tímpano derecho a Fast.

_- __Auch… princesa Luna… soy yo… Fast…_

_- __¡Fast!... l-lo siento mucho…_

_- __No se preocupe, su majestad._

_- __¿Y en que te puedo ayudar?_

_- __Necesito unos cuantos consejos._

_- __Ya hablamos de eso… lee siempre bien los contratos y nunca le escupas a nuestros vecinos del norte, sabes lo conflictivos que son._

_- __No princesa… es sobre otra cosa…_

_- __Mmm… me has dejado intrigada… está bien, te veo hoy en el palacio en media hora más, ¿está bien?_

_- __Muchas gracias por recibirme, su majestad… nos vemos._

_- __Adiós._

Fast corta la llamada, ve el reloj, eran las 15:30, asique rápidamente tomo su chaqueta de cuero y se fue a ver a la princesa Luna, para poder pedirle su consejo.

-0-

En menos de 15 minutos, estaba en la puerta del palacio, donde un guardia lo recibió y lo llevo a un jardín interior. Después de unos minutos, Luna apareció en el jardín, vestida con un traje negro, una tiara de plata y con su cabello lacio azul al viento.

_- __Buenas tardes Fast._

_- __Buenas tardes, su majestad__ – _responde el músico, hincándose sobre una de sus rodillas.

_- __Sabes que me puedes llamar Luna… detesto todas esas formalidades._

_- __Claro, disculpe su maje… Luna… lo siento…_

Luna sólo se río un poco y se sentó en una banca del jardín.

_- __Bueno, ¿de qué me querías hablar?_

_- __Bueno… lo que pasa… es que… tengo novia ahora._

_- __¡¿Enserio, quién es?_

_- __Octavia._

_- __¿La cellista de la sinfónica de Canterlot?_

_- __La misma… verá… yo la conocí hace muchos años, cuando estudiaba en la Academia de Música de Manehattan, cuando tenía 15 años. Ahí fui su amigo… pero con el tiempo me enamoré de ella… pero nunca se lo pude decir porque me expulsaron de la Academia y no la volví a ver hasta hace poco más de un mes, donde decidí jugarme el todo por el todo y me le declaré… había seguido enamorado de ella hasta varios años después de que la deje de ver, y para mi suerte, ella también estaba enamorada de mi… asique… bueno… pasó lo que pasó y llevamos ya un mes de novios._

_- __Es una muy hermosa historia Fast… en nombre mío y de mi hermana les damos nuestras bendiciones y nuestras más sinceras felicitaciones._

_- __Muchas gracias, princesa._

_- __¿Entonces, cuál es el problema?_

_- __He notado a Octavia un poco incómoda cuando alguna fanática se me acerca a pedirme un autógrafo o una fotografía con ella... y tengo miedo de que reaccione mal cuando sepa que en dos semanas más me voy de gira mundial con la banda._

_- __Ya lo veo… pues sólo te puedo recomendar una cosa._

_- __¿Qué cosa?_

_- __Háblale con sinceridad, dile la verdad y no esperes hasta última hora para decírselo, de lo contrario, solo la harás sufrir más… y sobre todo… renueva tus juramentos con ella. Créeme, para nosotras no hay nada más valioso que una promesa, y más si viene de alguien a quien amamos._

_- __¿Usted cree que funcionara?_

_- __¡Claro que sí!_

_- __Creo en tu palabra, Luna… siempre nos has dado buenos consejos, tanto a mí como a la banda._

_- __Simplemente ayudo a mis amigos__ – _le dice Luna, mientras sonríe.

_- __Bueno… Octavia ya está por salir de su ensayo, creo que voy a pasar a buscarla._

_- __Anda y recuerda lo que te dije._

Fast se retira del jardín, haciendo una reverencia y con un beso en la mano de la princesa, para echar a correr hacia la Ópera de Canterlot y hablar con mayor seguridad con Octavia y decirle esta noticia, preparándose para cualquier resultado.

-0-

Mientras, Octavia practicaba los últimos acordes de una obra muy compleja, y aunque era conocida por su virtuosismo, no podía concentrarse bien en las partituras. Una de sus amigas y colegas – que dicho sea de paso, tocaba la lira en la orquesta – se acercó y se sentó a su lado.

_- __¿Octavia, estás bien?_

_- __Si… es sólo… esta maldita parte donde me confundo._

_- __Mmm… ¿estás segura que es solo eso?_

_- __¿Qué te hace pensar que podría haber algo más?_

_- __Fácil… mis estudios de psicología… y por cómo te has comportado últimamente estoy segura que hay algo que te inquieta._

Octavia baja un poco la mirada.

_- __¿Puedo confiar en ti, Lyra?_

_- __¡Por supuesto que puedes!_

_- __Vale… te lo voy a contar… _

Y así, Octavia le conto todo lo que la inquietaba sobre Fast y su relación (oigan… ustedes también estarían cagados de miedo si fuese si primera relación y más con esa persona de la que hace años ustedes estaban enamorados). Lyra escuchó atenta a su amiga cellista, prestando atención hasta al más mínimo detalle.

_- __… y eso es todo._

_- __Ya lo veo._

_- __¿Qué puedo hacer Lyra?_

_- __Solamente te puedo recomendar dos cosas._

_- __¿Qué cosas?_

_- __Primero… ve y háblalo con él, estoy seguro que te va a entender._

_- __Está bien… ¿y qué otra cosa?_

_- __Segundo… ¡confía en él!... estoy segura que si te ama tanto cómo afirma, sería incapaz de engañarte con otra._

_- __Creo que tienes razón, Lyra… hoy mismo voy a hablar con él._

_- __¿Señorita Octavia? __– _un guardia se acerca y le habla a la cellista_ –__… un caballero dice que viene por usted._

_- __Muchas gracias, dígale que voy inmediatamente con él… __– _le responde al guardia, que se retira con el mensaje_ –__… y muchas gracias por los consejos Lyra._

_- __No hay de que Tavi__ – le dice, despeinándola un poco._

Octavia toma sus cosas y se retira del escenario, dejando atrás a su amiga. Después de unos quince minutos, Octavia sale de los camerinos, se despide de todos y encuentra a su novio a las afueras de la entrada principal, pateando unos cuantos guijarros.

- _¿Te hice esperar mucho?_ – le dice Octavia, mientras lo abraza poniendo sus brazos alrededor de su cuello.

- _No importa… podría haber esperado 1000 años con tal de ver esa sonrisa tuya_ – le responde Fast, abrazándola por la cintura y besándola con total felicidad.

- _¿Y qué tienes planeado hacer hoy?_

- _Pues… la verdad es que me he quedado sin panoramas… llevarte a salir todos los días me ha dejado corto de panoramas ahora que lo pienso bien._

- _Jijiji… no importa… con que estemos los dos es para mí el mejor panorama… además… necesito hablar algo contigo._

- _Vale… entonces mejor vamos a la laguna del parque, siempre hemos podido charlas tranquilos allí._

Los dos músicos enfilan hacia la laguna del parque. Comienza a atardecer y el cielo se comienza a llenar de tonos anaranjados, mientras lentamente comienza a oscurecer y en el cielo comienzan a aparecer los primeros luceros del firmamento. Al lado de la gran laguna, sentados en la fresca hierba de color verde, mientras una brisa fresca corría, ambos músicos se sentaron uno frente a otro para conversar.

- _Bueno Octavia… hemos llegado..._ – dice Fast, mientras se sienta frente a la cellista –_… ¿de qué me querías hablar?_

_- __Bueno… ¿prometes que no te vas a reír?_

_- __Te lo prometo._

_- __¿De verdad?_

_- __Patada en los cojones si me río._

_- __Bueno… lo que pasa… es… es que tengo miedo._

_- __¿Ah?... ¿miedo de qué… o de quién?_

_- __Miedo… miedo de que me dejes._

_- __¡¿Y por qué habría yo de dejarte?_

_- __Pues… porque… porque tengo miedo de que encuentres a otra, de todas las mujeres que te podrían arrebatar de mi lado, de que venga otra chica más guapa y que te saque de mi lado y me deje sola… tengo miedo de volver a estar sola… de volver a sentir ese dolor que sentí cuando te expulsaron de la Academia… tengo miedo de-_

Pero algo le corto el habla, cuando abrió los ojos Fast la estaba besando, acariciando su rostro con una de sus manos y con los ojos cerrados. Ella sólo se dejo llevar, cerró sus ojos y dejo de pensar en todo, todas sus preocupaciones habían desaparecido con ese beso. Fast solo se separó, si aún acariciando a Octavia, le hablo a los ojos.

_- __Eres una tontita, lo sabías… jamás podría dejarte… y menos ahora que por fin te tengo… eres hermosa, nunca dudes de ello… muchas ya han intentado seducirme y conquistarme, pero nunca lo lograron, ¿y sabes por qué?_

_- __No…_

_- __Pues porque nunca deje de pensar en ti, nunca deje de sentir este amor que hoy siento por ti y que por fin se ha consumado… yo también he sufrido muchos años por tu ausencia… lloré con rabia muchas noches por no tenerte a mi lado… pero ahora que te tengo acá junto a mí, ya todo se me hace perfecto… ya no necesito nada más para vivir excepto tu amor… con eso me basta y me sobra._

_- __¿L-lo dices en serio?_

_- __Que Dios me arranque la vida si es que he mentido._

Fast vuelve a besar a Octavia, para luego separarse y sonreírle.

- _Te amo… no dudes nunca de ello… ni aunque cuando este lejos, ni en las noches en que no pueda estar junto a ti, mi alma, mis pensamientos y mi corazón van a estar contigo, recordándote que donde esté… siempre vas a ser la dama de mis desvelos._

Octavia abraza a Fast, mientras unas cuantas lágrimas de felicidad rodaban por su rostro. Fast solo abraza a Octavia, apretándola contra él. Finalmente Octavia se separa un poco para poder hablarle a la cara.

_- __Gracias Fast… necesitaba escuchar eso… ahora sé que nunca te vas a alejar de mí._

_- __Si… sobre eso…_

_- __¿Eh?... ¿qué ocurre?_

_- __Bueno… la verdad es que… es que dentro de dos semanas más me voy de gira mundial… quizás por un año o más…_

Fast esperó un alboroto, una discusión muy fuerte, que Octavia plantara el grito en el cielo… pero nada de eso ocurrió. Sólo vio una sonrisa confiada y una mirada de comprensión.

_- __Esta bien Fast… te deseo lo mejor a ti y a tu banda._

_- __¿Es-es en serio, Tavi?_

_- __Pues claro que si tontito… ¿por qué lo preguntas?_

_- __No sé… esperaba una reacción distinta._

_- __¿Esperabas que me enojara y te gritara y eso, verdad?_

_- __De hecho… si…_

_- __¿Y por qué habría de hacerlo?... con lo que me has dicho estoy más que confiada y muchísimo más que tranquila con dejar que te vayas de gira… siempre y cuando me llames a lo menos una vez al día…_

_- __Si de mí dependiera, te llevaría conmigo a recorrer el mundo… pero tú tienes tú hogar, tu trabajo y a tus amigos y amigas acá en Canterlot._

_- __Y tu trabajo depende de salir con tu banda… no te preocupes, después nos volveremos a ver… ¿cierto?_

_- __Pondré mi vida en empeño para volver a verte después de ese tiempo._

Ambos músicos se besan tiernamente, separándose solo para verse a los ojos y sonreírse.

Después de un rato, Fast va y deja en su hogar a Octavia, mientras él enfila hacia el hotel, ya ambos con el corazón más tranquilo, podrán dormir sin inquietudes esta noche.


	6. Volveré

**Capitulo seis: Volveré…**

De toda su vida, estas definitivamente fueron las dos semanas más largas que han vivido los dos músicos. Fast y su banda preparando todo para salir nuevamente de gira, mientras Octavia trataba de enfocarse en su trabajo, pero era difícil si por todos lados te bombardean con publicidad sobre la próxima gira mundial de Bloodestria.

Afiches, mails, comerciales por TV… todo lo recordaba a Octavia que se iba a separar de Fast por un largo tiempo, y aunque confiaba ciegamente en su novio, siempre está el bichito de los celos a punto de atacar.

Después de las dos semanas más largas de su vida, Bloodestria por fin partía en su gira mundial. Comenzaría en Cloudsdale, en un concierto en el estadio de la ciudad. Era un día gris y frio en Canterlot, hacía tiempo que no había un clima así en la ciudad capital. Una espesa neblina cubría toda la ciudad y unas nubes negras listas para dejar caer su carga ocupaban lentamente el espacio aéreo de la ciudad. En el aeropuerto, un gran avión de color negro estaba en la pista, preparándose para despegar, mientras que en la sala de arribo, estaban los miembros de la banda y gente de su confianza. Mientras Thunder hablaba algo con Vinyl, Heavy se compraba un café y Hell se dedicaba a insultar al clima, Fast y Octavia estaban apartados del resto, conversando.

_- __¿Estás segura de que vas a estar bien?_

_- __Completamente segura…_

_- __Bueno, vale… solamente quiero decirte una cosa._

_- __¿Si?_

_- __Cualquier cosa que necesites, cualquier cosa que ocurra, no dudes en llamarme… ¿está bien?_

_- __Vale, está bien… ¿algo más?_

_- __Si… no les creas a los tabloides de farándula… tú sabes que son unos perfectos hijos de puta._

_- __Está bien, si deseo saber algo, te voy a contactar._

_- __Ok__._

_- __¡Hey Romeo, ven para acá que ya nos vamos! __– _dice Heavy, quien se acaba su café y toma sus cosas.

_- __¡Ok Heavy, ya voy!__ – _responde Fast _–__…muy bien… creo que es hora de que me marché._

_- __Te deseo la mejor de las suertes._

_- __Muchas gracias… nos veremos pronto, te juró que volveré._

_- __Guardare ese juramento._

_- __Bueno… adiós… te amo._

_- __Yo también te amo._

Y con un último beso, los dos músicos se despiden. La banda se sube al avión mientras Octavia queda con Vinyl en el aeropuerto. El avión comienza a elevarse lentamente del suelo, mientras que por los grandes ventanales del aeropuerto internacional de Canterlot, Octavia sigue con la mirada el avión y unas silentes lágrimas se escapan de sus ojos, a su lado, Vinyl la abraza para consolarla un poco.

- _No te preocupes Tavi… ya vas a ver cómo el tiempo va a pasar volando y va a parecer mañana cuando este en tu puerta de nuevo… y no te preocupes por él, ya es un adulto, ha sabido cuidarse solo desde que se marchó de casa y estoy seguro que si logró resistir tantas cosas en su vida, tú también vas a poder._

- _Tienes razón Vinyl… mejor vamos a casa, parece que va a llover_ – responde Octavia, secándose las lágrimas y con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro.

Ambas amigas comienzan a caminar para salir del aeropuerto y poder tomar un taxi que las dejara nuevamente en la ciudad.

-0-

Amanece sobre Canterlot, ha pasado un mes desde que los dos músicos se separaron. Han podido comunicarse por teléfono e internet, pero no es lo mismo. Octavia se levanta de su cama y va a la cocina a preparar el desayuno (hoy le tocaba a ella). Vinyl duerme profundamente en su habitación, había llegado a eso de las 04:30 AM, le había tocado ambientar una megafiesta en una discoteca en la ciudad y siempre que se preparaba para irse, le pedían más canciones. Octavia sonríe al ver a su amiga dormida. Se demoró cerca de una hora en tener toda la mesa lista, Vinyl seguía durmiendo, por lo que ella simplemente se sentó a la mesa y prendió el televisor mientras se servía una taza de té. Veía las noticias (que justamente, promocionaban la presentación de Bloodestria en el festival Open Air Metal Festival de Kadinguirra) mientras tomaba desayuno, cuando entra en el comedor una desarreglada (evidentemente) Vinyl.

- _Buenos… días_ – dijo la DJ, con un gran bostezo.

- _Buenos días Vinyl, ¿dura noche?_

- _¿Dura?... había tenido presentaciones extenuantes, pero ésta definitivamente hace parecer a las otras como un día de campo._

- _¿Café?_

- _Por favor._

Octavia le sirve una taza de café a Vinyl, la que le agradece el gesto.

- _¿Sabes algo?_

- _¿Qué?_

- _Me sorprendes…_

- _¿Por qué?_

- _Estás tan tranquila… tan calmada…_

- _¿Y por qué no habría de estarlo?_

- _No lo sé… supongo que por el hecho de que tu novio está en otro país y tú tranquilidad haría creer a cualquiera que estuviste durmiendo con él toda la noche._

- _Quizás… pero confío totalmente en Fast… me prometió que no haría nada estúpido._

- _Pero… ¿y qué tal si le ocurre algo?_

- _¿Algo cómo qué?_

- _No lo sé… ¿un accidente?… ¿un infarto?… ¿una fanática quizás?_

- _Creo que exageras, Vinyl._

En eso termino la conversación, pero aunque Octavia se veía tranquila por fuera, por dentro, todas las noches, cuando miraba el cielo nocturno, recordaba el dolor de no tener a Fast a su lado. Sólo su almohada ha sido testigo de las lágrimas que terminan ahogando sus penas y la llevan al sueño cada noche, desde hace un mes.

-0-

- _¡Muchas gracias Kadinguirra, buenas noches!_

Los integrantes de Bloodestria abandonan el escenario, rápidamente los rodean sus asistentes, pasándoles toallas para que se sequen el sudor de cerca de cuatro horas de presentación en vivo. Finalmente llegan a su camerino y cierran tras de ellos la puerta.

- _Vaya… que locos fanáticos tenemos acá._

- _Y que lo digas… no ves todos los días un mosh pit de esas dimensiones._

- _Cierto… ¿y tú qué opinas Fast?_

-_…_

- _¿Fast?_

-_…_

- _¡Fast carajo contesta!_

- _¿Eh?... ¿qué ocurre?_

- _Mejor será saber que te ocurre a ti…_

- _¿Por qué lo dices?_

- _Estas siempre como en las nubes… cómo si tuvieras la cabeza en otro lado._

- _No lo he notado…_

- _Claro que no imbécil… siempre estás así…_

- _¡Oye no me digas imbécil me escuchaste maldito idiota!_ – respondió Fast, quien ya estaba listo para golpear a Hell.

Entonces Thunder y Heavy se interponen entre el baterista y el guitarrista.

- _¡Muy bien ustedes dos será mejor qué se calmen o de lo contrario el que los golpeara seré yo!_

- _¡No necesito esto, me voy!_ – dice Fast, quien toma su chaqueta de cuero y sale del camerino, azotando tras de sí la puerta.

- _Maldito… idiota… imbécil… bueno para nada…_ – le recrimina en murmullos Hell.

- _Mierda… esto no pinta bien…_

- _¿Y qué es lo que te preocupa, Thunder?_

- _Temo… temo que la banda se separe…_

- _Tranquilo… debe ser el cansancio… de seguro cuando los dos estén más calmados volverán a ser amigos._

- _Eso espero Heavy… de lo contrario… el fin de Bloodestria estaría más cerca de lo que_ _pensábamos._

En las afueras de la ciudad, en medio de una zona desértica, con el cielo nocturno como techo, una motocicleta se encuentra con su motor apagado, sentado sobre ella, una figura oscura, se reconoce el brillo verdoso de una botella de cerveza y la brasa ardiente de un cigarrillo.

- _Maldito Hell… te juro que si me tratas así de nuevo te voy a romper la maldita cara de niño rico que tienes._

- _Deberías controlar mejor tu temperamento, Fast._

Fast se voltea y ve a Thunder que se acerca a él, con una botella de cerveza en su mano derecha.

- _¿Qué quieres Thunder?_

- _¿Qué acaso no puedo compartir una cerveza con mi amigo?_

Thunder abre la botella y da un largo sorbo al líquido que contiene.

- _Muy bien… ¿me vas a contar que ocurrió allá?_

_- __No quiero hablar de eso…_

_- __¿La extrañas mucho?_

_-__…_

_- __¿Y?_

_- __¿Cómo es qué…?_

_- __Fast… nos conocemos hace más de cinco años… fundamos la banda… hemos sido amigos inseparables… te conozco lo suficiente como para adivinar ciertas cosas de ti._

_- __Bueno vale, me has descubierto… si… la extraño muchísimo… pero no creo sacar nada contándote lo que siento._

_- __Créeme… sé lo que sientes._

_- __¿Qué?_

_- __Yo también he estado enamorado, amigo mío… y creo estarlo de nuevo._

_- __Ah sí… ¿de quién?_

_- __¿Puedo confiar en ti?_

_- __¡Hombre, pues claro!_

_- __Está bien… creo… creo… creo que estoy enamorado de Vinyl…_

Fast se echa a reí en medio del desierto, en frente de su amigo.

- _¡Jajajaja!... ¡no lo puedo creer!... ¡el gran Thunder Wings… el vocalista, guitarrista y frontman de Bloodestria enamorado de una DJ!... ¡creo… creo que me orino… pero de la risa!... ¡jajajaja!_

_- __Bueno ya… no te rías…_

_- __Lo… lo siento Thunder… perdóname por favor_ – decía Fast mientras alguna carcajadas aún se le escapaban de la boca.

_- __Como sea… eres la primera persona a quien se lo digo._

_- __¿En serio?_

_- __Muy en serio._

_- __¿Y qué planeas hacer?_

_- __Pues por ahora… ordenar bien mis sentimientos… y analizar fríamente mi cabeza._

_- __Bueno… creo que tienes mucho tiempo para eso…_

_- __Eso creo…_

_- __¿Y tú la extrañas?_

_- __Muchísimo…_

_- __Ya lo veo… oye… tengo una idea._

_- __¿Qué idea?_

_- __¿Y si le escribes una canción?_

_- __Podría funcionar… pero quiero conocerla mejor primero…_

_- __Buena jugada… ¿te puedo decir algo?_

_- __Claro._

_- __Con todo el respeto del mundo… pero… sabes elegir…_

_- __¿A qué te refieres con eso?_

_- __Pues que no es nada fea amigo mío… sino todo lo contrario._

_- __Espero que no le estés echando el ojo… ella es mía y tu ya tienes dueña._

_- __Descuida men… ¿sabes qué?... te voy a ayudar a conquistar a Vinyl._

_- __¿Lo dices en serio?_

_- __Muy en serio…_

_- __Muchas gracias amigo._

Los dos músicos brindan y acaban con sus cervezas.

_- __Lo mejor será que volvamos al hotel._

_- __Mejor… mañana tenemos que viajar a otra ciudad._

_- __Vale… vamos entonces._

Los dos músicos se suben a sus motocicletas y se van en dirección a la ciudad, para descansar y prepararse para el próximo día.


	7. En este viaje

**Capítulo Siete: En este viaje… (Primera Parte).**

Las imágenes eran terribles: vidrios rotos por todos lados, sangre repartida por el suelo, un montón de chatarra retorcida era lo que quedaba de un automóvil, un policía y un paramédico hablando entre ellos, mientras ven en el suelo un bulto cubierto con un plástico de color anaranjado.

_- Es una verdadera lástima…_

_- Es verdad… era joven y muy virtuosa…_

_- Cierto… tuve la oportunidad de escucharla una vez en un concierto al aire libre hecho en el Parque Central de Manehattan… tocaba el cello a la perfección…_

_- Si… bueno… es hora de que la suba a la ambulancia para llevarla a la morgue._

_- Está bien, te ayudo._

Policía y Paramédico levantan con cuidado el bulto y lo suben a una camilla, corre una brisa de viento y el plástico deja ver la víctima del fatal accidente, con la cara llena de sangre y profundos cortes.

- ¡NOOOOO!

Fast se despierta en su cama, sudaba frío, respiraba agitadamente. Eran las 04:26 AM y estaba en la habitación del hotel. Toma su I-Phone y lo revisa, tiene un mensaje de Octavia, rápidamente lo abre para leerlo.

_Espero que les haya ido grandioso en la presentación de hoy._

_Los reporteros se deshacen en halagos por su presentación… pero yo creo que exageran un poco xD_

_Es broma, estuvieron muy bien hoy._

_Bueno… yo me voy a dormir… que descanses y que tengan un gran día._

_Te amo._

Fast se arroja sobre la cama y deja el teléfono a un lado.

- Esa maldita pesadilla otra vez… es la quinta vez que la sueño… ¿acaso será…?... no, no lo creo…

Fast se acomodó para tratar de seguir durmiendo.

- No creo que sea una profecía… o por lo menos… espero que no lo sea…

-0-

Otro día sobre el mundo, Bloodestria ya se prepara para subirse al bus que los va a llevar a la próxima ciudad donde se presentarán.

_- Muy bien… estamos todos… sólo falta Fast._

_- Aquí estoy… no se preocupen._

Por la entrada del hotel apareció Fast, despeinado, pálido y con unas grandes y marcadas ojeras.

_- Hermano… ¿qué te pasó?_

_- Una mala noche… es todo…_

_- ¿La pesadilla otra vez?_

_- Si…_

_- Pues no nos vendría mal que se hiciera realidad…_

Fast miró con odio a Hell, que sólo sonríe maliciosamente para sí.

_- No le hagas caso… está de malas simplemente._

_- Está bien… pero si vuelve a decir algo sobre Octavia le voy a romper la cara._

_- Está bien, está bien… tranquilos los dos… si queremos viajar en paz las próximas cinco horas, será mejor que vayamos todos tranquilos y como lo que somos… una banda._

Todos afirman con la cabeza.

_- Muy bien chicos, ya está todo arriba, podemos partir _– les indica el conductor del bus a la banda.

- _Está bien, todos arriba._

Los cuatro integrantes de la banda suben al bus y se sientan en sus puestos. El bus comienza a andar y recorre las calles de la ciudad en camino a su próxima presentación. Fast solo reclina el asiento, toma una pequeña almohada que ahí había y se queda dormido.

-0-

Mientras, en Canterlot, Octavia se preparaba para salir nuevamente en dirección a la ópera para poder ensayar con la Sinfónica.

_- ¿Ya te vas?_

_- Si… ¿necesitas algo?_

_- Creo que no… ¡ah!... antes que se me olvide… me invitaron a una fiesta, a las afueras de Canterlot, en una parcela, ¿quieres ir?_

_- No lo sé, Vinyl..._

_- ¡Vamos, será divertido!_

_- Pero…_

_- ¡Vamos!... ¡porfa!... ¡¿siiiiiii?_

_-… bueno, bueno… vamos… después de todo… creo que una fiesta no me caería mal…_

- _¡YAY!_ – dijo Vinyl, mientras abrazaba a su amiga – _¡eres la mejor!_

El resto del día pasó volando (y la verdad, no tiene una mayor importancia que fue lo que ocurrió), por lo que entrada la noche, las dos amigas emprendieron el viaje camino a la fiesta. Vinyl decidió manejar esa noche, por lo que ambas se subieron al auto y emprendieron el viaje. La fiesta era verdaderamente grande, y todo lo contrario a lo que Octavia acostumbraba entender como fiesta. Los vasos con margaritas, vodka-naranja, whiskey, ron y demás bebidas alcohólicas corrían de mano en mano, lejos de los brebajes finos y delicados a los que ella estaba acostumbrada. La música también era distinta, eran en su mayoría mezclas de música tecno, lejos de las piezas sinfónicas a las que ella acostumbraba. De forma instantánea se sintió incómoda en ese lugar, pero no quería dejar a su amiga sola (que, a decir la verdad, pues ella lo estaba pasando de puta madre). Octavia sólo se sienta en un sofá que por ahí había (no pregunten por qué hay un sofá en una fiesta gigantesca… excentricidades de millonarios), sosteniendo un vaso lleno con whiskey.

- _Desearía estar en casa… ¿no pude simplemente decirle a Vinyl que prefería quedarme en casa esa noche?_ – pensaba para sí misma Octavia, mientras su mirada se reflejaba en el vaso lleno de licor.

- _Hola preciosura_ – una voz le sacó de sus pensamientos, al levantar la vista vio a un tipo todo despeinado, con ojeras y un vaso lleno de vodka-naranja hasta el tope - _¿cómo te llamas?_

- _Mi nombre es Octavia, ¿y el suyo, estimado joven?_

- _Uy, que elegancia la de Francia… pues mi nombre es Weed _Wreckler – respondió el otro. Su aliento a alcohol y marihuana era asqueroso, sus ojos rojos demostraban que se había estado drogando hace poco, y su apariencia física era verdaderamente deplorable… y aún así él creía ser atractivo para las mujeres -_ ¿y estás sola esta noche? _– dijo Weed, mientras se sentaba al lado de Octavia y le pasaba un brazo por sobre los hombros.

- _No… estoy con mi amiga Vinyl… así que si me disculpa… voy a ver donde está_ – dijo Octavia, mientras se levantaba para marcharse lejos del asqueroso sujeto.

- _¿Y tienes que marcharte ahora?... yo que quería charlar más contigo_ – dijo el molesto "invitado", mientras trataba de que Octavia no se fuera, sosteniéndola de la muñeca izquierda.

_- Joven... le pido que me deje ir…_

_- ¿Qué ocurre?, ¿es qué acaso no quieres charlar conmigo?_

_- No... la verdad es que no…_

_- Ya lo veo… con que eres difícil… bueno, me gustan los retos._

Entonces, Weed toma a Octavia y la besa a la fuerza, su hálito alcohólico era verdaderamente repugnante, por lo que Octavia recurre al único recurso que una dama de su estilo puede utilizar en un momento como ese… un rodillazo directo a los cojones. El golpe fue certero y seco, en un momento Weed se separo de Octavia mientras tomaba con ambas manos la zona del golpe, cayendo de rodillas y en posición fetal.

- _Nunca… le hagas eso… a una dama… maldito drogo…_ - le dijo Octavia al lastimado Weed, quien apenas podía hablar por el dolor - _… y menos si está ya comprometida._

Octavia simplemente se arregló un poco y se retiró del lugar, dejando a todos los que estaban alrededor con cara de estupefacción (para que vean que la elegancia no te hace débil… Octavia se las trae cabros…).

_- Vinyl, ven acá… nos vamos…_

_- ¿Pe-pero por qué?_

_- Sólo vámonos…_

_- ¿Pero es que acá…?_

Entonces Octavia mira directamente a los ojos a Vinyl… la que comprende el mensaje.

_- Esta bien Tavi… ¡lo siento chicos, pero me debo ir!_

_- ¡Oh vamos, ¿qué acaso no pueden quedarse un rato más?_

_- De verdad lo siento muchachos… de verdad lo pasé increíble… pero es algo que escapa de mi control… ¡adiós a todos!_

Todos se despiden de Vinyl y de Octavia. Mientras las dos caminan en dirección hacia el automóvil, van hablando de lo que recién había pasado.

_- ... entonces le di el rodillazo._

_- ¿Dónde?_

_- ¿Dónde crees tú?_

_-… Auch… debió dolerle._

_- Eso espero…_ - afirmó molesta Octavia - _… eso le enseñará a que no es irresistible como creo que piensa que es._

_- Bueno, bueno… mejor ya no le des más vueltas al asunto y vamos a casa… estoy exhausta…_

_- Yo también._

Las dos amigas subieron al automóvil, prendieron el motor y lo echaron__a andar. Eran alrededor de las 03:37 de la madrugada, hacía frío y la oscuridad estaba en su pleno apogeo, el cielo estaba cubierto con nubes muy arriba en éste, pero no parecía que fuese a llover. El camino a la ciudad estaba oscuro, todas las luminarias se habían apagado para cambiar algunos cuantos cables muy viejos.

_- Vaya… esta noche si está particularmente oscura_ – dijo Octavia, mientras miraba el cielo.

_- Y que lo digas… pero no es nada que no pueda manejar._

_- ¿Estás segura Vinyl?... recuerda que bebiste un poco._

_- Sólo fueron unas cuantas copas… estoy segura de que puedo manejar con total seguridad._

_- Esta bien… pero si cambias de opinión yo puedo manejar._

_- Descuida miedosa _-le dijo Vinyl, mientras despeinaba a Octavia un poco con la mano _-… vas a ver qué vamos a llegar bien._

Dicen que los dioses del destino son crueles, porque juegan con los hechos con tal de quitarte paulatinamente tu confianza en ti mismo… y esta no sería la excepción. Las dos amigas iban confiadas camino a casa, ignorando el peligro que se acercaba a más de 100 kilómetros por hora. Delante de ellas, un conductor cómo llevado por el diablo, a su alrededor se podían escuchar los ruidos de botellas vacías chocando unas con otras, la música sonaba alto dentro de su auto… irónicamente, la canción que sonaba en ese momento era "Whiskey in the Jar". El conductor (que está de más decir que estaba más que borracho) simplemente se dedicaba a gritar las estrofas de la canción, mientras pisaba más a fondo el acelerador y seguía empinando una botella de whiskey, totalmente ajeno que en frente de él, Vinyl y Octavia volvían a casa.

_- Y dime… ¿qué piensas hacer cuando Fast vuelva de su gira?_

_- Pues… la verdad no lo sé… supongo que pasar todos los días con él._

_- Que suerte tienes_ – afirma Vinyl, con un dejo de tristeza en la voz.

_- ¿Qué pasa Vinyl?, tú no eres así…_

_- Quizás me siento sola… no te preocupes, es una estupidez._

_- Tranquila amiga_ – dice Octavia mientras abraza a la DJ – _estoy más que segura que debe haber alguien que está loco por ti._

_- ¿Tú lo crees?_

_- Pues claro… simplemente se necesita la situación ideal y aparecerá tu alma gemela._

_- El problema es cuándo será esa situación ideal._

_- Eso sólo el destino lo va a decidir._

Y el destino ya había tomado su decisión, con sus crueles plumas habían escrito el destino de las dos esa noche.

- _¡Vinyl cuidado!_

Todo ocurrió en menos de un minuto, el silencio de la noche fue violentamente rasgado con el sonido del metal retorciéndose y los vidrios estallando en pedazos. En medio del camino, lo único que había eran los restos retorcidos de metal de las dos carrocerías, que con la fuerza del impacto habían formado un solo gran montón de metal y plástico retorcido y vidrios rotos. El humo que salía del lugar del choque era penetrante e inundaba el aire con su aroma a combustible consumido por el fuego del motor. Octavia logró despertar un poco, pero estaba muy mareada y atrapada entre los restos del automóvil, por su frente corría sangre y su cara estaba llena de cortes por los vidrios que explotaron con la fuerza del impacto.

- _¿Vinyl?... ¿estás bien?_

Pero no obtuvo respuesta alguna, sino más que la imagen de ver a Vinyl inconsciente, con el rostro lleno de sangre que escurría lentamente y manchaba su ropa, pero que respiraba, lo que dejó tranquila a Octavia de que su amiga sólo estaba inconsciente y no muerta. Octavia trató de salir de los fierros retorcidos pero no podía, cuando respiraba, podía sentir algunas costillas rotas que punzaban sus pulmones, asique lentamente metió la mano a su bolsillo y cómo pudo, sacó su teléfono celular y marcó el número de emergencias, para poder llamar a una ambulancia. El tiempo pasaba y todavía no contestaban, Octavia sentía como el mundo se le comenzaba a hacer más lento y la vista se le iba oscureciendo. Una voz contestó al otro lado de la línea.

- _Buenas noches, emergencias, ¿en qué puedo ayudarlo?_

_- A… yu… den… nos…_

Luego de decir esto, Octavia quedó inconsciente, mientras al otro lado de la línea aún trataban de comunicarse con ella, pero ella había dejado caer el teléfono al suelo del auto.

- _¿Hola?... ¡¿hola?... rayos… ¡alguien triangule esta llamada para saber su origen!... ¡no se preocupe, la ayuda va en camino!_

-0-

Noche en la nación de Kadinguirra, todos los habitantes dormían. Dentro del bus donde dormía Bloodestria todo era silencio… pero el silencio fue roto de golpe por un celular recibiendo una llamada. Fast comienza a palpar a su alrededor para encontrar su teléfono, finalmente lo encuentra y lo lleva cerca de su rostro para hablar.

- _¿Hola?_

El silencio inundó el bus nuevamente, lentamente Fast se sienta mientras su rostro era iluminado por la luz de la luna. Su rostro sólo podía expresar algo: devastación. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas que lentamente comenzaron a escapar.

- _Si… si… muchas gracias por avisar oficial…_

Fast colgó el teléfono y rápidamente comenzó__a ponerse sus botas y a prepararse para salir.

_- ¿Fast?... ¿qué mierda haces?... son las 04:30 AM_ – le preguntó Heavy.

_- Me voy para Canterlot._

_- ¡¿Qué?... ¡no puedes hacer eso!_

_- ¿Cómo que no puedo?... puedo y lo haré._

_- Thunder… Thunder despierta_ – dijo Heavy, mientras zarandeaba a Thunder para despertarlo.

_- ¿Ya amaneció?_

_- No… son las 04:30 de la madrugada._

_- ¿Y para qué mierda me despiertas?_

_- Fast se va a Canterlot._

_- ¡¿Qué?... ¡¿cómo que se va a Canterlot?_

_- No lo sé… recibió una llamada y después de cortar comenzó a ponerse sus botas y a guardar sus cosas en un bolso._

_- Mierda… Fast… ¡Fast!_

Fast había salido del bus, abrió una especie de tráiler que llevaba detrás el transporte (pinche redundancia y pinches sinónimos que no se me ocurren), se metió dentro y luego salió con su motocicleta. Pero antes de poder irse, Thunder lo alcanzó…

_- Wow, wow… alto ahí amigo._

_- Hazte a un lado Thunder._

_- ¿Y se puede saber donde mierda crees que vas?_

_- Voy a Canterlot._

_- ¿Y planeas dejar así como así la gira?... ¡mañana tenemos un concierto y está todo vendido!_

_- Aplázalo… llama a la productora y dile que lo aplacen._

_- ¡¿Acaso estás loco?_

_- Si… la verdad es que bastante._

_- Además… ¿se puede saber que tanto te dijeron en la llamada que recibiste?_

Fast se baja de su motocicleta y toma a Thunder del cuello de la camiseta, poniéndolo contra el bus.

_- Octavia y Vinyl sufrieron una accidente automovilístico… me acaba de llamar un oficial de policía… están muy graves en el hospital de Canterlot… ahora, ¿me vas a dejar ir o voy a tener que golpearte? _

_- No… tú no te vas… o por lo menos no solo…_

_- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?_

_- Voy contigo amigo…_

_- ¿Vas a ver a Vinyl?_

_- Por supuesto…_

_- Vale… ve a cambiarte un poco y luego los dos nos vamos camino a Canterlot._

En menos de treinta minutos los dos músicos iban camino al aeropuerto más cercano, corriendo como llevados por el diablo, con la luna y las estrellas guiando su camino.


	8. ¡Voy a enloquecer!

**Capítulo Ocho: ¡Voy a enloquecer!**

- _¡¿Dónde está?_

Una figura apareció en la puerta del Hospital General de Canterlot, totalmente empapada con la lluvia que desde esa mañana había comenzado a caer.

_- Señor, le voy a pedir que se calme, este es un…_

_- ¡Calmarme las bolas, ¿dónde está Octavia?_

_- Señor… _- le dijo un médico - _…le voy a pedir amablemente que se calme, o de lo contrario voy a llamar a seguridad._

Fast lo miró con odio, lo tomó del cuello de la camisa y lo colocó contra una pared, levantándolo del suelo unos quince centímetros.

- _Me va a escuchar atentamente, señor doctor, me va a decir dónde está Octavia, o de lo contrario le juro que el próximo internado grave acá va a ser usted._

_- ¡Seguridad, vengan rápido!_

Quince minutos después, Fast se encontraba en una pequeña habitación pintada de color blanco, sentado en una incómoda silla de madera, con una pequeña y sucia mesa a un lado de él, iluminado sólo por unos tubos fluorescentes que imitaban el sonido del aleteo de cientos de molestos mosquitos. Fast estaba con las manos esposadas y mirando el suelo. Abrieron la puerta y por ella entró un oficial de policía, Fast levanta la vista para verlo y luego la regresa al suelo.

_- Muy bien… vamos a ver qué hiciste chico_ – dijo el policía mientras tomaba una carpeta de color verde oscuro y comenzaba a revisar un acta de todo lo que había pasado en el hospital cuando Fast había llegado –…_vaya… sí que eres agresivo chico._

- …

_- ¿No vas a decir nada?_

_- Tengo el derecho a guardar silencio, señor policía…_

_- Cierto… muy cierto… pero hay un pequeño detalle._

_- ¿Cuál es?_

_- No estás arrestado._

_- ¿Y por qué las esposas? _

_- Seguridad._

_- Las bolas…_ - dijo Fast, mientras se recostaba un poco sobre la silla.

_- Muy bien… el hospital dijo que no levantaría cargos contra ti… así que te puedes marchar. Pero primero debo cumplir con un cierto papeleo._

_- Está bien, pero que sea rápido._

_- Muy bien… ¿nombre?_

_- Fast Hooves._

_- Muy bien…_

_- ¿Puedo hacerle una pregunta?_

_- Adelante._

_- Verá, yo me fui de mi hogar cuando era muy joven, se dedicaron a buscarme pero no me encontraron, por lo que me declararon oficialmente muerto… ¿cómo es que aún si estoy vivo no tengo problemas con el sistema?_

_- Fácil… se envían los antecedentes y se corrige el sistema. Siempre y cuando tengas pruebas de ser quien dices ser._

_- ¿Cómo?_

_- Algún certificado de nacimiento original, licencia de conducir vigente o tu cédula de identidad._

_- Ahora que lo recuerdo…_ - dice Fast -_… recuerdo que para renovar mi cédula de identidad tuve que hacer todo un proceso muy tedioso, firme varios papeles y me dijeron algo sobre mi estado legal… pero no recuerdo bien… estaba medio borracho cuando hice todo ese papeleo._

_- Ahí está tu explicación entonces._

_- ¿Y no le avisaron a mis padres?_

_- Quizás la policía nunca los pudo volver a ubicar, ¿sabes dónde están?_

_- No… hace varios años que no los veo._

_- Hijo… ve a verlos… te hará bien a ti y a ellos._

_- Quizás tenga razón, oficial…_

Luego de seguir y responder el resto de las preguntas de rigor, el policía hizo que Fast se levantara de la silla para que pudiese sacarle las esposas. Fast se levantó y dejó que tranquilamente le sacaran las esposas. Para luego tomar su chaqueta de cuero y ponérsela encima. Agradeció al policía y caminó mucho más tranquilo, hacia el mesón de información.

_- Buenos días_ – le dijo Fast a la enfermera que estaba atendiendo.

_- Vaya, mucho mejor… buenos días joven, ¿en qué puedo ayudarlo?_

_- Necesito saber el estado de una paciente que llegó acá después de sufrir un accidente automovilístico._

_- Muy bien, ¿cuál es su nombre?_

_- Octavia._

_- Muy bien… déjame ver… su habitación es la 540… está junto a la acompañante con la que iba al momento del accidente. ¿Cuál es su relación con la paciente?_

_- Ella es mi novia._

_- Ya lo veo… en ese caso, puedes entrar._

_- ¿Y mi amigo?_

_- ¿Es algo de la otra acompañante o de tu novia?_

_- Ehh… bueno… técnicamente no._

_- ¿Técnicamente?_

_- Bueno… no debería decirle esto… pero mi amigo esta perdidamente enamorado de la otra chica._

_- Ya lo veo… ¡ay ustedes los jóvenes!_

_- Entonces… ¿puede entrar?_

_- No debería dejarlo pasar…_

_- Pero…_

_- ¿Pero quién soy yo para impedir que él vea a la dama de sus desvelos?_

_- ¿Puede entrar entonces?_

_- Claro, y tú también, quinto piso, giren a la derecha, décima puerta a la derecha._

_- Muchas gracias señorita._

Fast se fue a donde estaba Thunder (que, al no hacer escándalo, tuvo que esperar que soltaran a Fast), intercambiaron unas palabras y comenzaron a caminar hacia las escaleras para poder ir a ver a Octavia y Vinyl.

_- ¡Chicos!_ – les dice la enfermera desde el mesón.

_- ¿Si?_ – responde Fast, dándose vuelta.

_- ¡Podéis correr con confianza!_

_- ¡Gracias!_

Y en menos de dos segundos, Fast y Thunder comenzaron a correr como llevados por Satanás, esquivando hábilmente a doctores, enfermeras, camillas y todo lo que se interpusiera en su camino. La enfermera ve como los dos amigos corren para llegar a la bendita habitación, se rio un poco para ella y sigue con su trabajo.

-0-

Fast y Thunder llegaron en menos de 10 minutos a la puerta que buscaban (ahora, la condición en que llegaron en tanto energía, ese es otro cuento), la abrieron de golpe para encontrarse con una habitación de blanco inmaculado, con una cama deshecha y vacía, con un separador de ambientes de color verde.

_- ¿Dónde está Octavia?_

_- No lo sé amigo… a simple vista parece no estar acá._

_- ¿Y ustedes que hacen acá?_

Los dos músicos se voltearon para ver la fuente de esa voz. Por la puerta apareció Vinyl, con varios parches y su pierna derecha enyesada.

- _¡Vinyl!_ –exclamaron los dos.

- _¿Y ustedes no estaban de gira?_ – responde la peliazul, apoyándose sobre las muletas que le dieron para que no apoyara la pierna enyesada.

- _Si… estábamos_ – contestó Fast.

- _Un policía llamó a Fast y de inmediato quiso venir para acá._

_- Ya lo veo… ¿y tú por qué viniste acá?_

_- Ehh… bueno… yo…_ - dice Thunder, mientras comienza a buscar alguna buena excusa, mientras estaba todo sonrojado y sudando.

- _Vino como mi acompañante_ – dice Fast.

- _Oh… ya… ya lo veo_ – dice Vinyl, un poco decepcionada.

- _¿Y sabes dónde está Octavia?_

_- La verdad… no lo sé… hoy en la mañana sentí un gran alboroto… ella estaba al lado mío anoche y cuando desperté hoy ya no estaba ahí… no sé que habrá pasado con ella._

_- Mierda… mierda… mierda… ¡mierda, mierda, mierda!_ – dice Fast, dándole un gran golpe con el puño al borde metálico de la cama.

- _¡Wow, wow!... cálmate amigo… no queremos que te lleven detenido ahora si_ – lo interrumpió Thunder, calmando a Fast.

- _¿Cómo es eso de que "ahora sí"?_ –preguntó Vinyl.

- _Fast casi golpea a un doctor y lo arrestaron por un momento._

_- ¿Y cuando fue eso?_

_- Hoy en la mañana._

_- Mmm… no creo que ese haya sido el alboroto que sentí… después de todo, la distancia entre la mesa de recepción y acá es muy larga._

_- Está bien… está bien_ – dice Fast, tratando de calmarse –…_Thunder, quédate acá acompañando a Vinyl, ¿está bien?_

_- ¿E-estás seguro?_ – dice Thunder, muy sonrojado.

_- Bueno… ¿quieres conquistar a Vinyl o no?_ – dice Fast, susurrándole al oído a Thunder.

_- Si… pero… creo que este no es el mejor momento_ – responde el guitarrista, en voz baja.

_- Thunder, quiero que la mires detenidamente._

Thunder obedece mientras Vinyl sigue de pie a un lado de su cama.

_- Ahora es cuando ella necesita más que nadie de alguien que la apoye… y ese alguien debes ser tú… ¿me comprendes?_

_- Creo que sí _ – responde en voz baja Thunder.

_- Bien… yo voy a buscar a algún doctor o alguien que me diga algo sobre Octavia._

_- Muy bien… yo me quedo acá para cuidar a Vinyl_ –respondió resuelto Thunder.

_- ¿E-es en serio?_ – mencionó Vinyl, un poco nerviosa y sonrojada.

_- Por supuesto que sí…_ – le respondió Thunder –… _deja que te ayude para que puedas volver a tu cama… debes descansar para que así te puedas recuperar más rápido._

Acto seguido, Thunder se acerca a donde esta Vinyl y la ayuda a que se acueste sobre la cama, tomándola de la mano gentilmente. Fast ve toda la escena y sonríe, al ver a los dos músicos rojos como un pimentón.

- _Bien, me voy ahora…_ – dice Fast, acercándose a dónde esta Thunder –… _suerte amigo_ – le dice el baterista a su amigo.

Después de eso, Fast sale de la habitación y comienza su largo interrogatorio a doctores, enfermeras y a cualquier persona que pudiese saber algo. Luego de estar cerca de tres horas preguntando, subiendo y bajando escaleras y estar golpeando puertas, Fast se cansó de recibir sólo respuestas negativas, por lo que se compró una soda y se fue a donde estaban Vinyl y Thunder (no se preocupen… en un hospital y con Vinyl herida después del accidente no pudo haber pasado nada entre esos dos… o por lo menos eso creo yo… oh… Dios… creo… creo que ya me hice una imagen mental de todo lo que pudo haber pasado ahí en estas tres horas…).

_- Hola amigo, ¿qué tal te fue?_

_- Horrible… nadie sabe nada… es como si la tierra se la hubiera tragado._

Entonces la puerta de la habitación se abre y entra un doctor de bata blanca, barba igual de blanca, cabello gris y ojos marrones. Su edad bordeaba los 50 años, vestía un traje de color café oscuro y unos impecables zapatos de cuero del mismo color.

_- Buenos días… ¿cómo se encuentra hoy mi estimada paciente?_

_- Mucho mejor que antes doctor, muchas gracias._

_- ¿Y quiénes son estos jóvenes que la acompañan?_

_- El es Fast Hooves…_ – dijo Vinil mientras miraba a Fast, quien saludó al doctor con un apretón de manos –… _y el es Thunder Wings… un… muy buen amigo_ – esto lo dijo con un rubor en la cara.

Thunder saludó al doctor de la misma forma que lo hizo Fast.

_- Chicos, el es el doctor Whooves._

_- Espera un momento…_ - dice Fast -… _¿no que Whooves es el otro sujeto que vive cerca de ustedes?, ¿el científico?_

El doctor se rio un poco.

_- No, no, no… él es mi hijo… Whooves III, yo soy Whooves II._

_- Ya lo veo_ – dijo Fast.

_- Muy bien… Vinyl, vas muy bien en tu recuperación, quizás mañana mismo te podrías marchar a casa… me gustaría poder decir lo mismo de tu amiga Octavia._

_- ¿Qué sabe de Octavia, doctor?_ – preguntó Fast, con una mirada de angustia.

_- ¿Por qué lo preguntas tan angustiado hombre?_

_- Doctor… él es el novio de Octavia_ – dice Vinyl.

_- Ya lo veo… lo mejor será que me acompañes chico._

Baterista y médico salen al pasillo y cierran tras de sí la puerta de la habitación.

_- Chico… prométeme que vas a ser fuerte._

_- L-lo prometo doctor… pero por favor… dígame que sabe de Octavia… se lo imploro._

El doctor se saca sus anteojos y se masajea un poco las sienes, suspira y mira a los ojos a Fast.

_- Octavia está muy grave… su estado empeoró en las últimas horas. Pese a que al parecer ella llamó a la ambulancia, su estado ha empeorado. Ahora se encuentra internada muy gravemente en la Unidad de Cuidados Intensivos… Fast… Octavia está muy grave… y ahora está con riesgo vital._

A Fast se le derrumbó el mundo en un instante, dos simples palabras y sintió que la vida se le iba con la respiración.

_- ¿D-dónde está la Unidad de Cuidados Intensivos, doctor?_

_- En el último piso._

_- Gracias, voy a verla._

_- ¡Oye no puedes ir allá!_

El doctor detiene a Fast, Fast se voltea con la mirada llena de lágrimas.

_- Doc-doctor…. por favor… déjeme ir… déjeme estar con ella aunque sea una hora…_

_- ¿La amas mucho chico?_

_- No… no la amo… la adoro… la venero con locura… creo… creo que sin ella… creo que si nunca la hubiese conocido… no sería la persona que soy ahora…_

El doctor se quedó con mirada pensativa, mientras Fast esperaba la decisión final de Whooves.

- _Está bien chico… ve con ella… si no te dejan pasar, di que vas con mi autorización y no habrá problema._

Fast sonrió, aun llorando, y le agradeció al doctor. Luego de eso, comenzó a subir las escaleras corriendo, buscando con locura donde pudiese estar Octavia y deseando con el fervor de mil soles, que no fuese tarde… y que Octavia pudiese salir de esta.


	9. 1990 Cuatrillones de Toneladas

**Capitulo 9: 1990 Cuatrillones de Toneladas.**

Una habitación blanca, con piso de baldosas del mismo color, una ventana que dejaba ver el cielo gris de Canterlot por esas alturas del año. Una cama con sabanas color celeste, rodeada de máquinas que emitían ruidos, luces y datos que sólo un licenciado en medicina podía interpretar. Fast entra con cuidado, tratando de no emitir sonido alguno ni chocar con ninguno de los aparatos que ahí estaban y que controlaban la salud y los signos vitales de Octavia. Ella estaba dormida, mejor dicho anestesiada, conectada a un respirador mecánico que la ayudaba a respirar, con una bolsa de suero y otra de sangre conectadas a su torrente sanguíneo por medio de unas agujas clavadas en su brazo izquierdo. Se pueden ver los múltiples vendajes que cubren parte de su rostro y de sus brazos, además de los moretones y de los cortes suturados con aguja e hilo. Fast toma una silla que había cerca y se sienta al lado de la cama de Octavia, no resiste más y se echa a llorar amargamente a su lado, mientras suavemente toma una de sus manos.

- _J-juré protegerte… juré que nada malo te pasaría… y ahora estás así… no sé si es culpa del maldito ebrio que les chocó… si es culpa de los dioses que se burlan de mi desdicha… o si es culpa mía por no haber elegido llevarte conmigo… me siento como un inútil por no poder ayudarte ahora… pero haré lo único que puedo hacer ahora… quedarme acá contigo… preparado para cualquiera sea la decisión de los crueles dioses del destino._

_- Disculpe joven…_

Una voz saca a Fast de su monólogo, al levantar la vista ve a una enfermera que lo ve con cara de preocupación.

_- ¿Se encuentra bien?_

_- Si… si… es tan sólo…_

_- ¿Es su novia?_

_- ¿Cómo lo supo?_

_- Años de experiencia, joven… ay, que modales los míos, mi nombre es Red Cross, ¿y el suyo joven?_

_- Soy Fast Hooves…_

Acá el rostro de la enfermera cambia a uno de incredulidad.

_- ¿Disculpe?_

_- Fast Hooves…_

_- ¿O sea…?_

_- Si, si, si… el baterista de Bloodestria… o por lo menos creo seguir siéndolo._

_- ¿Y por qué dices que "crees seguir siéndolo"?_

_- Bueno… no debería decir esto… pero veo que usted es de confianza… y no una de esas locas fans que de repente hay por ahí._

La enfermera se ríe un poco.

_- Bueno… parte de mi trabajo de enfermera es escuchar a los pacientes y a sus familiares… o en este caso… a su pareja… así que déjame cerrar la puerta para que me puedas contar todo con absoluta privacidad._

_- Bueno… se lo agradecería mucho… creo que necesito que alguien me escuche…_

Red Cross se da media vuelta, camina y cierra la puerta lentamente. Luego coge otra silla y se sienta al lado de Fast, le sonríe y finalmente rompe el silencio.

- _Bueno, puedes comenzar a contarme._

Fast suspira un poco, se aclara la voz y comienza su relato.

- _Bueno… con mi banda siempre hemos sido muy unidos… siempre el problema de uno fue el problema de todos… pero desde que comencé mi noviazgo con Octavia… la verdad… creo que la noticia no fue muy bien recibida por todos._

_- ¿A qué te refieres?_

_- Bueno… Thunder lo recibió con mucha alegría… después de todo fundamos la banda y cuando me fui de mi casa, él me ofreció su amistad… desde ahí que hemos sido amigos inseparables… con Heavy mi relación también es buena… siempre me ha dado un buen consejo al calor de unas cuantas botellas de whiskey… pero…_

_- ¿Pero?_

_- Hell… creo que él es el problema._

_- ¿Por qué lo dices?_

_- Bueno… Hell últimamente se ha mostrado muy… molesto…_

_- ¿Desde cuándo?_

_- Desde que comencé a salir con Octavia…_

_- Ya lo veo… creo que tendrás que hablar con él._

_- Si… creo que sí…_

_- ¿Y cómo crees que reaccione?_

_- No lo sé… pero si sigue con esa maldita actitud de mierda que tiene… voy a echarlo de la banda… o de lo contrario…_

_- ¿O de lo contrario qué?_

_- O de lo contrario… yo abandonaré la banda._

Un silencio incómodo inunda la habitación. Sólo se escuchan los ruidos de las máquinas que controlan los signos vitales de Octavia y de las lentas y pesadas vueltas del ventilador que cuelga del techo.

_- ¿No crees que eres un poco drástico?_

_- Momentos desesperados exigen medidas desesperadas._

El silencio volvió a hacer posesión del ambiente dentro de la blanca habitación del hospital. Finalmente la enfermera se levanta de su asiento.

_- Bueno… sólo te puedo decir que hagas lo que mejor creas que es mejor._

_- Gracias… lo haré._

_- Bueno… yo venía a cambiarle las vendas a tu novia._

_- ¿Puedo ayudarla?_

_- No debería dejarte tocar a la paciente… pero si esto no sale de acá no va a haber problemas._

_- Muchísimas gracias._

Red Cross manda a Fast a que se lave las manos y los antebrazos. Luego de eso, le aplica un poco de alcohol para desinfectar y luego le coloca unos guantes quirúrgicos y una mascarilla para que se tape la boca y la nariz.

- _Muy bien chico…_ – dice la enfermera, ya con los guantes y la mascarilla puesta –_… yo le cambio los vendajes de las piernas y tú de los brazos._

_- Muy bien, entendido._

_- Comienza a retirar los vendajes poco a poco y muy suavemente, para que no le causes daño._

_- Esta bien…_

Así, ambos comienzan la tarea de cambiarle los vendajes de Octavia, los cuales estaban sucios con sangre y algunos con materia coagulante. La tarea era sencilla, pero requería mucho cuidado. Sacar el vendaje sucio, desecharlo, limpiar con alcohol y un algodón de forma suave para retirar cualquier suciedad e infección, aplicar una pomada regeneradora de tejidos y luego poner el vendaje limpio. Para la enfermera esto era una práctica de rutina, por lo que lo hacía con la mayor tranquilidad del mundo, pero para Fast, ver las heridas abiertas o cicatrizando de Octavia eran un recordatorio de que había fracasado como protector de Octavia, lo que le producía un gran dolor y que se le escaparan gruesas lágrimas que caían muchas veces sobre las heridas.

- _Debí ser yo… ¿por qué no fui yo?... ¿por qué fue ella y no yo?... ¿por qué los dioses se comportan tan cruelmente conmigo?... ¿es qué acaso disfrutan verme sufrir?... ¿es que acaso les complace en sus morbosas existencias ver a un pobre mortal sufrir por la mujer que amó toda su vida?... ¡¿por qué maldita sea, por qué?_ – pensaba para sí mismo Fast, mientras apretaba con furia las vendas sucias que tenía en su mano, derramando lágrimas de dolor.

- _Oye… ¿estás bien?_ – pregunto Red Cross, al ver a Fast en ese estado. Pero él no le contesto – _Lo mejor será que salgas un momento, toda esta vista te está haciendo mucho daño._

Fast lanzó las cosas al suelo y salió de la habitación caminando muy rápidamente, cerrando tras de sí la puerta de golpe. Se sentó en el frio suelo del pasillo, se sacó los guantes quirúrgicos y la mascarilla y dejó salir su ira, su impotencia y su dolor en un llanto amargo que le partiría el alma a cualquiera que estuviese ahí. Mientras se tomaba la cabeza con ambas manos y trataba de arrancarse mechones de cabello de la cabeza, y de cuando en cuando le daba golpes de puño a la muralla cerca de él, haciendo que poco a poco su mano comenzara a mostrar las heridas provocadas por los golpes.

-0-

Quince minutos después, la enfermera sale de la habitación y encuentra a Fast sentado en el pasillo, mucho más tranquilo, aunque con los nudillos sangrando por los golpes que le había dado a la muralla, y que además había manchado de sangre los lugares en que impactó el golpe.

_- ¿Ya estas mejor?_

_- Eso creo…_ – dijo Fast, sin levantar la vista y con un tono de voz muy bajo y apagado.

_- Mira nada más cómo tienes tu mano derecha._

_- No se preocupe… no me duele._

_- A ver si es verdad._

Red Cross toma la mano de Fast y toca delicadamente las heridas, haciendo que Fast retire de golpe la mano y el dolor se exprese en su rostro.

_- Lo que me temía… vas a tener que venir conmigo chico._

_- ¿Y por qué?_

_- Al parecer, con los golpes te rompiste algunos huesos de la mano._

_- ¿Y cómo esta tan segura?_

_- Apenas si te toqué y retiraste la mano de golpe, además que el dolor se notó en tu rostro…. así que mejor levántate y vamos a limpiar y enyesar esa mano._

_- ¿Y si me niego?_

_- No te permito ver a Octavia._

_-… Vale… me ha pegado dónde más me duele_ – dice Fast, con una pequeña sonrisa

_- ¿Entonces vas a venir o no?_

_- Vale, la sigo._

Fast se levanta del suelo, cuidando de no apoyarse en la mano fracturada. Se arregla un poco la ropa y el cabello. Dejando ver sus ojos rojos por todo el llanto derramado.

- _Listo, vamos._

Así, Red Cross se lleva a Fast tres pisos más abajo, dónde puede limpiarle la mano de la sangre y los restos de pintura y yeso de las heridas. Luego lo lleva a hacerse una radiografía dónde efectivamente se materializan las sospechas de ella y se pueden ver pequeñas fisuras en los huesos de la mano de Fast. Una vez con los resultados y las imágenes de los rayos X, Fast es llevado para que le puedan colocar el yeso y luego lo dejan tranquilo en una silla para que el yeso se seque bien. Todo esto le tomo en total unas cinco horas, asique para cuando ya había terminado, eran cerca de las 19:00 PM. Fast sacó su teléfono celular y vio que tenía cinco llamadas perdidas de Thunder y un mensaje sin leer de él. Abrió el mensaje para poder leerlo.

_Hermano, traté de llamarte todo el día pero no contestaste._

_Estoy en casa de Vinyl._

_Ella sale mañana del hospital, pero nos ofreció alojamiento en su departamento mientras estemos acá en Canterlot._

_Cualquier cosa que necesites, no dudes en llamarme._

_Mucha suerte amigo._

Fast sonríe un poco y guarda su teléfono celular. Reviso que el yeso estuviera seco y se levantó de la silla. En el pasillo se encontró con Red Cross.

_- Veo que el yeso ya está seco_ – dice Red Cross.

_- Si… así es… muchísimas gracias de nuevo… y por todo._

_- Sólo hago mi trabajo, chico._

_- Los dioses la bendigan por ser un alma tan pura y tan entregada a su labor_ – Fast toma la mano de Red Cross y la besa, lo que hace que ella se sonroje un poco, pues no está acostumbrada a recibir ningún tipo de agradecimiento de ese estilo, pese a los años que llevaba atendiendo en el Hospital General de Canterlot.

_- ¿Y qué vas a hacer ahora?_

_- Voy a ir con Octavia._

_- ¿Piensas pasar la noche entera acá?_

_- De ser posible… sí._

_- Está bien… no le diré nada a los doctores, pero tú tampoco puedes hacer ruido ni mucho menos prender las luces. Las luces se apagan a medianoche en punto, y no se encienden hasta las 08:00 AM del otro día._

_- Está bien, puedo con eso._

_- Bueno chico, la puerta está abierta. Hay una cama vacía al lado de Octavia, si deseas puedes dormir ahí._

_- Muchas gracias… otra vez._

Fast se despide de Red Cross y enfila hacia la habitación dónde está Octavia. Entra y la encuentra de nuevo ahí, sedada y con sus heridas tratadas. Toma de nuevo la silla y se sienta otra vez a su lado, tomando la mano de Octavia. No dice nada, no hace nada. Sólo apoya la cabeza en el borde del colchón de la cama, y posa la mano de Octavia sobre su cabeza, mientras la sostiene delicadamente con su mano izquierda, cierra los ojos y se queda en silencio, esperando algo… alguna señal… algún pequeño lucero de esperanza de donde aferrarse con fanatismo. Las luces se apagan y todo el hospital queda en silencio. Era medianoche y sólo restaba esperar el alba. Fast comenzó a sentir el cansancio sobre su cuerpo y poco a poco se fue dejando seducir por el sueño… y quizás hubiera sido por el cansancio, por lo poco que había comido o por el stress… pero antes de caer rendido por el hechizo de Morfeo… sintió una caricia en sus cabellos.


	10. El Imperdonable

Capitulo 10: El Imperdonable.

En total habían pasado cerca de dos semanas desde el día del accidente, dos semanas, catorce días, 336 horas, 20.160 minutos, 1.209.000 segundos en los que Fast no se separó ni un solo momento del lado de Octavia, en que ella iba evolucionando poco a poco. Ya había sido desconectada del respirador artificial y todo comenzaba a dar indicios de mejorar, pero lo más importante no ocurría: Octavia aún no despertaba. Vinyl ya había salido del hospital y estaba en su hogar junto con Thunder (no me pregunten que estarán haciendo o que han hecho esos dos… de verdad… nadie acá necesita saberlo… eso es materia de otro relato). Cada cierto tiempo Thunder y Vinyl iban al hospital a ver a sus amigos y, de paso, llevarle comida y ropa a Fast, ya que él había tomado la decisión desde el primer momento de no alejarse de Octavia hasta que saliera del hospital, caminando o con los pies por delante, pero él cumpliría con acompañarla.

Pero las noches no habían sido las mejores para Fast, todas las noches lo invadía una pesadilla que ya se había vuelto recurrente y que poco a poco lo estaba carcomiendo. Siempre era la misma escena, se encontraba suspendido en el aire, rodeado de una obscuridad absoluta que luego tomaba la forma de cientos de figuras encapuchadas que comenzaban a juzgarlo y acusarlo por el accidente.

_- ¡Yo no he hecho nada!_

_- ¡Juraste protegerla y ahora peligra su vida!_

_- ¡Es culpa del maldito ebrio que las chocó!_

_- ¡Juraste protegerla y ahora peligra su vida!_

_- ¡¿Es qué acaso no saben decir otra cosa maldita sea?_

_- ¡Juraste protegerla y ahora peligra su vida!_

Fast trataba de razonar con sus jueces, pero ellos repetían la misma frase una y otra vez, mientras le apuntaban con sus largos y huesudos dedos, acusándolo y culpándolo de que Octavia ahora estuviese en esa condición. Luego cada una de las figuras comenzaba con acusaciones personales contra el baterista.

_- ¡Ya no es digno de su amor!_

_- ¡No es digno de estar a su lado!_

_- ¡Sus lágrimas no curarán sus heridas!_

_- ¡Su vida por la de ella, que corra su sangre para hacer que la justicia exista!_

Las acusaciones llovían sobre él, y no podía defenderse de ninguna, y si lo hacía, sólo acrecentaba los gritos de sus jueces. Esto se repetía hasta que Fast no resistía más y se despertaba con un gran grito, sudando frío y llorando. Así había ocurrido las últimas dos semanas, pero al parecer nunca lo habían escuchado.

Y así, Fast de nuevo se despierta, su corazón late muy rápido, el sudor cubre su rostro y su respiración está agitada; como todas las noches, salía al pasillo y se mojaba la cara con agua fría para poder ordenar su mente. Se mira fijamente al espejo, nuevamente su rostro está lleno de arañazos y heridas que él mismo se auto-infligía en sus pesadillas. Ya sabía qué hacer, tomaba algodón y lo empapaba con alcohol que tenía oculto en la habitación de Octavia, y comenzaba a limpiarse la sangre del rostro, además que el ardor le ayudaba a despertar y tranquilizarse, prefería el dolor físico al emocional. Esta vez hay algo diferente, su rostro muestra muchos golpes que de seguro se había provocado dormido mientras era torturado por las acusaciones de las sombras.

Luego de haberse hecho las curaciones, vuelve al lado de Octavia y toma nuevamente su lugar, para seguir durmiendo.

-0-

Los días pasaban, Octavia no mejoraba y poco a poco la cordura de Fast comenzaba a irse, Vinyl y Thunder estaban muy preocupados por ambos (si, seguían viviendo juntos… y no, no quiero saber que hacen todavía esos dos). Así que en una última maniobra desesperada le llevaron una guitarra, un pequeño amplificador, un cuaderno y un lápiz a Fast.

- _Hermano, no te voy a pedir que compongas en estos momentos… pero tú siempre me has dicho que la música siempre te ha ayudado en los momentos difíciles… creo que es hora de que dejes que te ayude en esta también._

Fast no emite comentario alguno.

- _Bueno… nosotros nos vamos… te dejamos un poco de comida y ropa limpia… volveremos mañana._

Vinyl y Thunder salen de la habitación y mientras bajan las escaleras hablan un poco.

_- Mierda, esto me tiene muy preocupado Vinyl._

_- Si… creo que nunca había visto a alguien así._

_- Está devastado… verdaderamente devastado… lo puedo ver en sus ojos._

_- ¿Crees que pueda recuperarse?_

_- No lo sé… la verdad no lo sé... tengo miedo, Vinyl… tengo mucho miedo._

_- ¿De qué tienes miedo?_

_- De que Fast vaya a hacer alguna estupidez… qué vaya a dejar la banda… no lo sé… supongo que de muchas cosas. _

Vinyl se acerca a Thunder y le da un tierno y comprensivo beso (¿qué?, ¿a poco creyeron que se iban a quedar sin spoilers?) para tratar de calmarlo.

_- Debes estar tranquilo, vas a ver cómo todo va a mejorar._

_- Eso espero Vinyl… ¿oye Vinyl?_

_- ¿Si?_

_- ¿Cuándo les vamos a decir a esos dos sobre lo nuestro?_

Vinyl se ríe un poco mientras abraza a Thunder.

_- No lo sé… supongo que en el momento en que menos se lo esperen._

_- Vaya si que eres troll._

Ambos se ríen de buena gana mientras siguen su camino a casa. Está atardeciendo, el aire comienza a ponerse cada vez más frío y pronto la noche será total.

-0-

Anochece otra vez, la oscuridad comienza a tomar el lugar de luz, el silencio es sepulcral en todo el hospital. Fast suspira y habla un poco para sí mismo.

- _Otro día y nada… de nuevo sigues igual._

Fast se levanta y comienza a caminar un poco por la habitación, tiene las piernas entumecidas y comienza a aburrirse con la monotonía de las noches en el hospital. Entonces un recuerdo cruzó su mente, ¡la guitarra! Se voltea para ver el único recurso de entretención que tiene.

- _¿Será prudente?_ – piensa Fast – _digo… no quiero molestar a nadie… y se supone que estoy acá para acompañar a Octavia, no para escribir música… pero por otro lado siento que me estoy volviendo loco y siempre la música ha sido mi mejor medicina._

Finalmente se decide y toma la guitarra y la conecta al amplificador que le llevaron, y este lo conecta a su vez a una toma de corriente, luego modifica el volumen para hacerlo adecuado al ambiente en donde estaba. Se sienta nuevamente al lado de Octavia y lentamente desliza sus dedos para escucharla… perfectamente afinada, sólo como su amigo Thunder la podía dejar. Sonríe y comienza a repasar mentalmente las notas. Hace años que no tomaba una guitarra de nuevo, pues siempre su instrumento favorito era la batería. Pero siempre supo como componer algo con una guitarra en las manos. Comienza a tocar algunas notas, pero no le gusta nunca como suenan, suspira y trata de dejar su mente en blanco y deja que su espíritu fluya y se manifieste como música. Las notas comienzan a brotar, y con ellas, las palabras.

_Lay beside me, tell me what they've done…_

_Speak the words I wanna hear, to make my demons run…_

_The door is locked now, but it's open if you're true…_

_If you can understand the me, than I can understand the you…_

Fast se detiene, sea lo que sea que ha tocado, le gusta mucho y comienza a escribirlo en el cuaderno, traza las cinco líneas del pentagrama y comienza a llenar los espacios con símbolos musicales. A veces borra algo y lo reemplaza por otra cosa, revisa que suene bien en la guitarra y si le gusta, sigue escribiendo. Eso lo mantiene entretenido por cerca de unas dos o tres horas, hasta que el cansancio lo obliga a dormir, dejando la guitarra y el cuaderno a un lado y acomodándose para esto, tal y como lo había hecho durante semanas.

-0-

- _Emm… ¿q-qué ha ocurrido?... ¿dónde estoy?_

Una voz dentro de la mente de una persona resuena. Lentamente la vista se va aclarando y el ambiente se va haciendo visible nuevamente. La visión es radicalmente opuesta a la que guardaba como último recuerdo en su mente, cambiando los vidrios rotos y el metal retorcido por un techo blanco y una habitación de hospital iluminada apenas por la luz de la luna. La que yace en la cama trata de incorporarse un poco, pero el dolor de sus heridas la obliga a retomar la posición de reposo absoluto que luego de horas de estar así le mataba la espalda. Tiene sed y hambre y poco a poco va recuperando conciencia y recuerdos, como si todo su cuerpo fuese una máquina que se reactiva engranaje por engranaje, de forma lenta pero segura.

- _Debo estar en el hospital, vaya si que buen azote nos dimos amigo…_

Octavia logra acomodarse un poco en la cama, para apenas poder sentarse y poder ver bien lo que la rodea. El reloj indica que son las 03:27 de la madrugada y la oscuridad es total en todo el hospital. Por entre la oscuridad, un ruido le llama la atención a la cellista, una respiración ajena a la suya y un bulto oscuro que parece la figura de otro ser humano. En un principio Octavia se asusta mucho e incluso está a punto de gritar, pero por gracia divina o por azares del destino, un pequeño rayo de luz lunar se refleja justo sobre un pequeño espejo para que éste lo refleje y se ilumine el rostro de aquel que se quedó haciendo guardia toda la noche junto a su cama.

- _¿Será posible?_

Octavia extiende su mano y delicadamente quita algunos cabellos del rostro del que dormía sentado en una silla y con su cabeza y brazos apoyados sobre la cama. A Octavia se le iluminan los ojos al ver a quien estaba ahí, que aunque no sabe cuánto tiempo llevaba a su lado, eso no le importa a la cellista. Delicadamente acaricia el rostro de Fast mientras sonríe.

- _Sabía que no me ibas a fallar… así te fuese a costar tu carrera, me dijiste que estarías ahí cuando te necesitara._

Fast hace un ademán como de despertarse, Octavia aleja asustada su mano, sólo para que Fast se acomode de nuevo y siga durmiendo. La cellista sonríe y se acomoda, como puede y evitando el dolor, para seguir durmiendo.

-0-

Fast despierta, otra vez la pesadilla. Realiza otra vez el mismo ritual desde hace días y vuelve a sentarse en la silla. Ve a Octavia, ella duerme plácidamente. Hay algo en ella que ha cambiado, Fast no sabe bien qué, pero algo ha cambiado… y ha cambiado para bien.

- _Debe ser el cansancio… pero aún así… no tengo sueño… creo que mejor sigo trabajando en la canción._

Fast toma la guitarra, toma el cuaderno y busca las hojas donde ha escrito la canción. Lentamente vuelve a tocarla, desde la primera nota del primer compás. Y vuelve con la melodía de la guitarra, el canto.

_Lay beside me, tell me what they've done_

_Speak the words I wanna hear, to make my demons run_

_The door is locked now, but it's open if you're true_

_If you can understand the me, than I can understand the you_

Fast cierra los ojos, deja que su espíritu lo guíe en su propia creación. Él no lo sabe, pero alguien lo escucha atentamente.

_Lay beside me, under wicked sky_

_The black of day, dark of night, we share this paralyze_

_The door cracks open, but there's no sun shining through_

_Black heart scarring darker still, but there's no sun shining through_

_No, there's no sun shining through_

_No, there's no sun shining..._

_What I've felt, what I've known_

_Turn the pages, turn the stone_

_Behind the door, should I open it for you..._

_What I've felt, what I've known_

_Sick and tired, I stand alone_

_Could you be there, 'cause I'm the one who waits for you_

_Or are you unforgiven too?_

La atención de su única auditora es mayor, poco a poco siente como si fuese despertando de algo, como si una energía especial la va llenando de a poco, sanando sus heridas, produciendo nuevas células que reemplazan a las viejas, en definitiva, como si se estuviera recuperando más rápido de lo normal.

_Lay beside me, this won't hurt I swear_

_She loves me not, she loves me still, but she'll never love again_

_She lay beside me, but she'll be there when I'm gone_

_Black heart scarring darker still, yes she'll be there when I'm gone_

_Yes, she'll be there when I'm gone_

_Dead sure she'll be there..._

_What I've felt, what I've known_

_Turn the pages, turn the stone_

_Behind the door, should I open it for you..._

_What I've felt, what I've known_

_Sick and tired, I stand alone_

_Could you be there, 'cause I'm the one who waits for you_

_Or are you unforgiven too?_

Entonces, finalmente ocurre lo tan anhelado por Fast, pero en el momento menos inesperado. Octavia no sólo despierta, sino que casi literalmente se arroja a él y lo besa. ¡Solo los dioses saben la felicidad que inundaba el corazón de Fast en esos momentos!, pero él nunca dejó de tocar. Después de unos segundos que para ambos parecieron una eternidad, ambos rompen el beso, Octavia sólo mantiene sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Fast, mientras ambos se ven a los ojos. Fast sonríe y sigue cantando.

_Lay beside me, tell me what I've done_

_The door is closed, so are you're eyes_

_But now I see the sun, now I see the sun_

_Yes now I see it_

Sin cambiar nunca de posición, ambos se unen en la canción, cantándola juntos. Pareciera como si desde siempre la hubiesen conocido, como si siempre hubiese existido en sus corazones, pero que sólo ahora ha aflorado.

_What I've felt, what I've known_

_Turn the pages, turn the stone_

_Behind the door, should I open it for you..._

_What I've felt, what I've known_

_Sick and tired, I stand alone_

_Could you be there, 'cause I'm the one who waits,_

_The one who waits for you..._

_Oh what I've felt, what I've known_

_Turn the pages, turn the stone_

_Behind the door, should I open it for you... (So I dub the unforgiven...)_

_Oh, what I've felt..._

_Oh, what I've known..._

_I take this key (never free...)_

_And I bury it (never me...) in you_

_Because you're unforgiven too..._

_Never free..._

_Never me..._

_'Cause you're unforgiven too..._

_Oh_

La canción finalmente termina. Ambos sonríen satisfechos y se vuelven a besar, como hace tanto no lo habían hecho.

_- Veo que has despertado._

_- Si lo deseas puedo seguir durmiendo._

_- Que ni se te ocurra… ya estuve a punto de perderte, ahora que te tengo de nuevo no te dejaré ir._

Se besan otra vez, Octavia vuelve a acostarse para poder descansar. Fast termina rápidamente de escribir todas las notas y la letra.

_- ¿Y ahora qué haces?_

_- Escribo la canción, sonó demasiado bien como para que no la tenga escrita._

_- ¿Y es qué tú siempre vives en el trabajo?_

_- Créeme, esta es la primera vez desde tu accidente que vuelvo a pensar en música… había oído que la música tiene poderes curativos y nunca lo creí… veo que me equivoqué._

_- Así parece… pero… ¿por qué? _

_- ¿Qué cosa?_

_- La letra… ¿por qué dice eso?_

_- Creo que es lo que expresa cómo me sentía… ese sueño tan extraño… me hacía sentir como si no fuese posible llegar a obtener tu perdón o el de cualquier otro._

_- ¿Qué sueño?_

Entonces Fast le relata a Octavia la pesadilla que lo asaltaba cada noche, desde hace semanas. Una vez que acaba su relato, Octavia abraza a Fast con una sonrisa en el rostro.

_- Tontito._

_- ¿Y ahora por qué?_

_- ¿Qué culpa tienes tú del accidente?_

_- No lo sé… me sentía responsable… juré protegerte y no pude evitar todo esto._

_- Fast… son cosas que ocurren… no puedes tratar de ser un dios y flotar a mi alrededor para protegerme de cualquier mal… en primera porque es imposible y en segunda porque en tu afán de protegerme, puede que me aísles del mundo._

_- Tienes razón._

_- Como siempre – le responde Octavia, riendo un poco._

_- Oye no abuses, ¿sí?_

_- Ok, ok… lo mejor será que descansemos un poco antes de que llegue el médico._

_- Será lo mejor._

Así, ambos músicos se van a dormir.

-0-

Amanece nuevamente sobre Canterlot, el sol se cuela por el departamento de Vinyl, donde ambos habitantes están durmiendo plácidamente… claro, roncando peor que unos camioneros, pero durmiendo plácidamente al fin y al cabo. Suenan unas llaves y como el cerrojo de la puerta se corre lentamente, pero los dos ni siquiera tienen las intenciones de despertarse.

_- Vaya y como roncan estos dos._

_- Si… y mira los dos durmiendo juntitos._

_- ¿A poco no se te hacen una bonita pareja, no Tavi?_

_- A decir verdad, siempre sospeché que algo se traían esos dos._

_- Si… bueno… ¿y ahora qué?_

_- Pues… a despertarlos._

_- Pues parece que con palabras no lo vamos a lograr._

_- ¿Quien dijo que usáramos palabras?_

El silencio vuelve a reinar por unos momentos, se siente agua correr, unos pasos hacia dónde están ambos durmiendo.

- _A la cuenta de tres… uno... dos… ¡tres!_

Acto seguido, Vinyl y Thunder despiertan de golpe, totalmente mojados. Octavia y Fast les habían arrojado agua para despertarlos a ambos.

_- Vaya manera de decir hola amigo – _dice Thunder.

_- Créeme que no fue mi idea, fue idea de Octavia._

_- ¡Ay si claro, ahora yo tengo la culpa!_

_- Tú fuiste la de la idea de arrojarles agua._

_- Pero tú diste la idea de los baldes._

_-… bueno vale, quizás tengo un poquito de autoría en todo esto._

Octavia y Fast se ponen a reír mientras Thunder y Vinyl se secaban toda el agua. Una vez secos, salieron al comedor para sentarse y hablar un poco. A Octavia la dieron de alta esa misma mañana, el doctor nunca pudo entender tremenda recuperación en tan poco tiempo. Después de los exámenes de rigor, dieron de alta a Octavia, no sin antes darle varias recomendaciones y un largo reposo para asegurarse que no fuesen a surgir futuros problemas o complicaciones.

_- Pues creo que tienes a quien te cuide Tavi – _dice Vinyl.

_- Y yo creo que tú te has conseguido a alguien, ¿o me equivoco?_ – responde Octavia.

Vinyl se sonroja y Thunder sólo puede sonreír, Fast le da un golpe amistoso en el hombro a su amigo. Con esa sonrisa ya sabía que todo lo que Thunder deseaba había ocurrido.

- _Bueno… quizás… creo que eso después te lo contaré_ – responde Vinyl, aún sonrojada y viendo a Thunder, sonriéndole.

La tarde pasa tranquila hasta la noche, ahora todo es felicidad para los cuatro amigos. Finalmente cae la noche y llega la hora de dormir. Fast acompaña a Octavia hasta su habitación y la ayuda para acostarse (¿se me olvidó mencionar que está con muletas y con una pierna enyesada totalmente?, ¿sí?, lo siento). Fast se acuesta junto a ella.

_- Te extrañé mucho, ¿lo sabías?_

_- Sí… me lo has dicho muchas veces._

_- Y no me canso nunca de repetirlo._

Los dos músicos se besan, poco a poco Fast comienza a acariciar el rostro de Octavia y comienza a besar su cuello.

_- F-Fast… por favor… no ahora._

_- ¿Y por qué no?_

_- No así._

_- Vamos… sabes que quieres._

Fast siguió con su trabajo, estaba empeñado en ello, pero alguien llama a la puerta.

- _Oh por…_

Fast se levanta y abre la puerta, era Thunder que lleva una bolsa plástica.

_- Amigo, acá están los medicamentos que le recetó el médico a Octavia. La frecuencia con que debe tomarlos está en cada caja._

_- Muchas gracias Thunder, de verdad._

Fast toma la bolsa con los medicamentos y cierra la puerta.

- _Bueno, ¿dónde estábamos?_

El baterista trata de seguir en su trabajo, pero… sorpresa, otra interrupción.

- _¿Es enserio?_

Thunder se vuelve a levantar, mientras Octavia suelta una pequeña risilla por todo esto. Esta vez era Vinyl que llegaba con una botella de jugo de naranja (¡súper creativo!)

_- Hola Fast, ¿cómo está Tavi?_

_- Pues ya se siente mejor._

_- Es bueno oír eso, oye, le traje un poco de jugo de naranja, eso siempre la anima y la ayuda a recuperarse._

_- Vaya, que bonito detalle, muchas gracias Vinyl._

Fast toma la botella de jugo de naranja y, luego de agradecer de nuevo, cierra la puerta y vuelve a intentar obtener su cometido. Pero…

- _¡Oh por San Pancracio! _

Esta vez lo llamaban a su teléfono celular, era de la disquera.

- _Ajam… si… si… está bien… si, lo haré… si… si… no, me niego… tengo algunas canciones y una que compuse hace muy poco que creo nos puede servir… ajam… súbelo más… creo que son el timbal número dos y los toms de 12' y 16' los que presentan problemas y también el crash de 16' no está sonando muy bien… supongo que la próxima semana… lo sé… lo sé… si… ajam… bueno, adiós._

Fast corta la llamada, suspira un poco y vuelve la vista hacia donde estaba Octavia.

- _Creo que ahora si…_

La decepción no pudo ser mayor, cuando ya todo estaba en orden encontró a Octavia plácidamente dormida, con sus medicamentos ya ingeridos con un poco de jugo de naranja. Fast sólo pudo elevar la mirada hacia el cielo.

_- ¡¿Por qué me hacen esto, dioses?_

Luego de eso, se acuesta de mala gana al lado de Octavia, pero pronto cambia su expresión al ver a Octavia tan tranquila, tan pacífica, con una sonrisa en el rostro, durmiendo plácidamente.

- _Extrañaba verte así._

Fast se acomoda junto a Octavia, la abraza y se queda dormido junto a ella. Nuevamente tenía a la mujer de sus sueños en sus brazos, ya no necesitaba nada más.


End file.
